Claws and Blades
by Yuki no Natsuki
Summary: The world is offbalance, the Bijuus are sealed away. Akatsuki is on the hunt, but what are their real plans? What terrors are lurking in the Shadows? Is Deidara really a guy? femNaruHaku ItachiOC Bleach Xover
1. Of clichés, lightning strikes and evil r

Well... um, Hi I guess. This is the first story I dare to submit as it seems that it won't end somewhere...

But, there are a few things I would like you all to know. First and foremost, english is my second language... and I can't even say I'm that good in the first one. Especially grammar. I have someone to read it over, and I read each chapter a few times before I decide to submit it. But there will still be some left, and probably always will. But I beg you to forgive me at least a little bit.

I would like to ask a favor regarding this fic, as it seems most are scared away by the first one. Please read a little further and don't judge it with the first three or so chapters. I know they are a bit... rushed... and not that well made, but I just don't know how to make them better as they are only a summarie of what is happening before the real storyline begins. So if you'd be so kind as to read further and then judge if it's worth reading. I'd apperiace it.

Now a few other warnings: This will eventually contain Lemons, straight, maybe Yuri and Yaoi, too, but mostly hinted at best. Thought I'm not to sure anymore how this site is handling lemons, if someone would be so nice to help me out a bit about that, I'd appreciate it.

There will be a selfinsert, yes and she'll be introduced in this very first chapter. And maybe, I'll tend to write a bit more from her view rather then the general pov. I'm trying not to do it.

Anyone who dislikes Itachi not being a mean ass will be disappointed with this fic, as I like him more as a... well different person. Not totally different, but different nontheless. There will probably other OOCs too. So be prepared or leave now and never turn back... or think it over again!

Well, that should pretty much cover it I think... For all those I haven't scared away jet, have fun reading this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I would, Naruto would be a girl and Inoe would have kissed Ichigo in that one scene!

* * *

Of clichés, lightning strikes and evil rainbowhells... 

You know, I really liked to read Naruto Fanfictions. Day in day out I would read and sometimes laugh about some of them that were stuffed with clichés. It was fun to say the least... but... you know the one where people get hit by a lightning strike and are transportet into the world of Naruto? Yeah? Well, I'll tell you this... only cause it's a cliché doesn't mean it couldn't happen to you...

A seventeen year old boy was sitting on his pc reading a fiction peacefully while just a meter to his right, just behind his windows, a quite vicious thunderstorm was raging. Now this wouldn't be a problem... if it wasn't for the fact that we live in a world of paranormal phenomen and all that stuff. Unsuspecting as he was, he switched to another one when it happend. While his explorer was desperatly trying to load, a thunderbolt struck his house, shocked his pc and caused a chemical reaction with the batteries and the lemonade standing and lieing around his place. Normal people would be dead now, but Kami, the old trickser he is, intervered with that and added a bit of his powers... out of pure boredom... hey he's a god, he has nothing better to do! So now we've got a nice mix of electricity, chemicals and godly power, the result? A dimensional portal leading into the ethereal nothingness.

Now it get's a little bit complicated. What few people knew, there are more then the regular nine Bijuu. Actually there are 45 bijuus. Each tribe has five Members, each one didacted to one element. The Kyuubi no Kitsune for one have: Kasei, Kyuubi of the fire, Dosei the master of earth and nature together with is sister Hyuusei Queen of water and ice he helps the flora, now there are Raisei und Fuusei, but these two mostly stay with eachother and rarely interact with their siblings. Lightening and wind are loners only coming together to create vicious storms. Normally thought, in the ninja worlds realm only one at a time is placed to keep the balance. But now that Kasei was sealed just like Doshu, the Shukaku of the earth, some problemes evolved. The remaining seven bijuu had to struggle to keep everything in place. It worked... if only barely. Now we had the poor seventeen year old boy floating around in the aformentioned ethereal nothingness while cursing a storm that would put every sailor to shame.

Kami choose this moment to set his evil little plan into motion, it would work rather nicely he thought, give Hyuusei a body that won't exaclty count as one of the bijuus, meaning to merge her with a human, then let her teach the boy in sealing and this stuff and free or merge or whatever seems best, the sealed tailed beasts. It was perfect, it should be perfect... it would be perfect Kami was sure. Who ever said a God can't be wrong sure was a fool...

My point of view

I was floating for what felt like hours around in this squishy glittering colorfull... stuff, cursing like a madman and still nothing is happening. I mean, honestly, there had to be SOMEONE who would be responsible for this part of... well where ever we are.

"Come ON, I'll do ANYTHING just get me out of this rainbow hell..." shortly after I said this I got a feeling of impending doom... it could be because everything seemed to stop, or mabye cause I heard a booming voice asking me if I meant that... I'm not quite sure... maybe instincts screaming at me, but who the hell listens to their instincts in THIS kind of situation... okay most people would... I'm not like most people...

"Yeah you stupid voice! I meant that; NOW GET ME THE HELL OUTA HERE!!!" Not one of my best ideas I think...

"Very well..."

It was at this point that I truely regretted what I said mere seconds before. Agonizing pain shot through me like I got liquid fire poured into my veins, my bones got pulverized my muscles ripped to shreds and my nerves simply desintegrated... I'm not sure why I still could feel the pain... mabye some evil force wanted to torture me... (Somewhere kami sneezes, letting a extremly fast raindrop shoot down at konoha and redirect a kunai aimed for poor five year old Naru-chan, saving her life.)

After more hours of my personal version of hell, the pain stopped without any warning. Just vanished as if it never really was there. Funny thing the feeling of impeding doom was still there. This led me to one conclusion, DEFENITLY NOT GOOD!

Oh how right I was... I had just adjusted to cursing and floating around, screaming about stupid torturing gods and broken promises and even more stupid rainbowhells, when I was jerked out of my peaceful floating session and dropped head first on a hard wooden desk...

Normal point of view again

The Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato watched with mild interest as a skyblue haired, yellow eyed, girl popped out of nowhere and plopped on his desk. Well... he saw many things... true this wasn't one of them, but he had a student that could whipe his ass with his tongue, litteraly, HE wasn't one to question strange situations like these. And of course, there had to be a good story behind this all, at least he hoped there was, since it would save him from his most feared enemy, the bane of all Kages, the mightiest of all fears... paperwork.

Said girl was at the moment busy with her new Mindscape.

"I know this... thought it looks a bit different then the one I know from Naruto... hmm..." She was standing in a hallway... or better pieces of a hallway. Somewhere it just broke of and was replaced with nice green medows and peaceful parts of a deep green forest. "Strange... not unheard of... but definitly strange..."

"Yea I know, but that's what happens when two beings get forcefully merged. At least it didn't shatter!" a rather soft sounding voice said behind the girl and let her whirl around to see... well... a fox, a little fox I might add but a fox nonetheless; with sky-blue fur and nine fluffy tails.

"Er... and you are?" She asked a bit uncertainly, thought she had a pretty good idea.

"Obvious isn't it? I'm Kyuubi no Kitsune... well one of them. My name is Hyuusei, but you can just call me Yuki!" The little fox said a little bit TOO cheerful for the girls taste.

"Okay, let me get this straight... I was merged with you while floating around in this rainbowhell?" She now took time to notice her body... her female body, one of a five year old but definitly female. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamind while pointing at herself adding: "Explain, now... please..."

The fox grinned a bit... mabye trying to look sheepish, if so it surely didn't work.

"Well, you're genes were rather submissive, the ones for you're gender in particular. So this is what happend, don't worry about the age, I will see to it that you'll age a bit faster so you'll be more or less seventeen again when you leave the academy."

The girl looked stunned, the information sunk slowly into her skull but everything sped up again when she reached the word academy.

"What academy are you talking about? The ninja academy?" She got a stary eyed look at this point. "You mean to tell me I'll become a ninja?! YAY!" She began to jump around like crazy swishing her tails around... wait... rewind... TAILS?! WHERE THE HELL DID THESE COME FROM?!

Yuki, as if reading her thoughts... well she probably did, we ARE in the mindscape of said girl after all, gave her another explanation: "Correct, you will attempt the academy, at least, if you can conivence old man Sarutobi. For your tails... well, you ARE a kyuubi now, so you've got our tails, but right now they are locked. I'll come to this when we start your training. First of all we have to decide on a name for you..." Yuki trailed of now and got a thoughtful look.

"How about Natsuki?" the blue haired girl suggested. Yuki looked up and nodded: "Yes that would work I think, a kinda cute name. But you'll need a lastname, too... got it! Since you will mostlikly fight with Hyuuton Jutsu and since you are the new Queen of ice, how about Yuki no Natsuki? (Natsuki of the Snow, hey gaara of the desert worked just fine so why not?!)"

Natsuki nodded getting more and more collected.

"I see, the effects of the adrenalin are finally calming down." observed the icy fox. Nastuki gave her a puzzled look.

"You normaly aren't that hyperaktiv and loudmouthed, now you will finally return to your former self." It clicked, and Natsuki nodded once again.

"Okay, I have to tell you one more thing before you speak with the Hokage, you're mute. I have absolutly no idea how it happened, but you lost your voice box in the mergingprocess. I'm sorry."

The young girl seemed mostly unfazed, mostly; her left eye twitched a bit. "And HOW am I supposed to TALK to the Hokage then?"

"Simple, I will teach you the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Don't worry, we have enough time. The mind, after all, is faster then the body is, so we have more then enough time to spare before Sarutobi get's suspicious." she said as if this was obvious.

"And hows this gonna help me?" Natsuki asked getting a bit pissed. She couldn't stand it when people didn't give her details.

"You will summon me; I share a mental link with you and will say what you want me to say, nothing more, and nothing less. You can trust me with this. After all, you are me now and I am but a spirit anchored to your body. You just have to use a little of your blood, make the handseals and think of me. I will handle the chakracontrol part. Oh and don't worry about your tails and ears, they won't show until you unlock your first one."

Once again, Natsuki nodded and so, the short teaching session began.

Meanwhile the Hokage was staring at the little girl that now hadn't moved for a minute or two, she was wearing plain dark blue pants and a light blue shirt with some snowflakes on it. Her hair would most likly nearly brush the ground if she stood straight and all in all she seemed vulnerable. He threw a glance to his hidden storage of Icha Icha Paradies. God knows when she would wake up... he could risk it. Slowly his hand reached to the drawer where he had hidden his other student's recent work. He was just about to open it and grab the orange goddess of perverseness, when his ears picked up a soft shuffeling. Straightening himself faster then the normal eye could follow he watched the girl getting up.

Natsuki looked around for a moment; there was the all to familar door, to her right, that lead into the corridor connected to the Hokages office. Behind her she spotted a row of shelves that held all kind of political and tactical stuff. And last but not least, to her left there sat the Sandaime Hokage.

"I'm pleased to see that you have returned to the living. Now could you please tell me who you are, and more importantly what you're doing on my desk?" the old man asked in a kind tone, his aged eyes glimming with amusement. Natsuki looked a bit sheepish before she gestured to her troath shaking her head and after that making a writing motion. The Hokage seemed to get the hint and handed her a sheet of paper and a pencil. She began writing: _"Hokage-sama, I am sorry but I am unable to speak, I would ask you to allow me to summon my partner, she shares a mental link with me and will be able to tell you what I want to say."_

She handed him the paper and hopped down from the desk bowing low. Sarutobi looked skeptical for a moment, but gave is permissen. He had his own summons, was known as 'The Professor' and learned more Jutsu than most Uchiha, he wasn't overconfident, but he knew his abilities. Natsuki nodded and bit her thumb, formed the handseals ever so slowly to not make a mistake and after completing this task slammed her palm into the ground. The seals spread over the floor and after the soft puff of smoke vanished an even smaller version of Yuki, sporting only one tail, greeted the Hokage. After she hopped on Natsukis head the introduction began from new.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Again she bowed. "My name is Yuki no Natsuki but I am unable to tell you where I came from... since I'm not quite sure where here is... or my home for that matter... anyways." She looked the old man straight in the eyes with all the honesty she could gather. "I swear I am no thread to Konoha. I'm just here to prevent the destruction that will come for sure if nothing is done."

The Hokages eyes bore in her own, seemingly to look right through her and scanning her soul. It was a little known fact that the Sandaime Hokage actually could look deep into a person's soul. After helping Arashi, the Yondaime, to perfect the Shiki Fuin and coming in contact with the Shinigami he had obtained this ability, sad thing... a little to late. He nodded.

"I trust you, you may continue." This brought a smile on little Natsukis face, giving the Hokage all the more reason to belief her.

"Arigato Hokage-sama." She bowed deeply again. But soon straightened up and got a serious look. "Hokage-sama, I have valuable information about the future and other things concerning the worlds balance. An unspeakable evil is rising and if they succeed with their intentions... well... let's say keeping Konoha from it's destruction will be the last of your concerns."

'_Thought you may not be concerned at all... I really need to stop that pedophile and his boytoy...'_

(Somewhere in the Akatsukis liar Orochimaru szneeses and stumbles right into an undressing Deidara... he had to flee fast and was banished from Akatsuki soon after. The homosexual pedophile got on their nerves anyway, constantly groping poor Deidara... hey he's confused just like we all are... thought now he may know not to grope... it?)

"Your student Jiraiya has probably told you about a group called Akatsuki already, that is forming and hirering S-Class criminals while we speak."

Sarutobi seemed shocked that she knew of this, even Jiraiya wasn't sure if this weren't just rumors and here stood a girl that seemed to know for sure. But he nodded nontheless.

"I'm not sure what their goals are, but they probably think that they can rule the world when they capture all the bijuu. But they will more likely destroy everything... anyways; these guys aren't our only problem. This very village might create their own enemy. This is the main reason I was sent. And that leads me to two of my own questions. Firstly, could you tell me if Uchiha Shisui is still alive? And secoundly, who is the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki?"

Once again, Sarutobi found himself shocked at the revelations provided by this little girl that didn't seem much older then five. But something told him that she was trustworthy, she just was; and if he was a woman he probably would call it womans intuition. He wasn't thought... but that's off the point. He sighed, he had a vague idea were this was leading. Uzumaki Naru was treated really poorly by this village... god knows how long she would last and with the power of the Kyuubi at her disposal... the unsettling rumors in the Uchiha Clan were something else. Something didn't fit, she probably knew what was going to happen...

"Uchiha Shisui was found dead a day ago with a suicide note to his feet. And Uzumaki Naru is the Container of the Kyuubi." the old man sighed. Something big would happen in the near future... he just knew.

"I see... thank you Hokage-sama..."

(Natsuki/Naru and Yuki/Kasei talking in Natsukis/Narus head, Yuki/Kasei will be wirtten in **bold** and Natsuki/Naru in _italic_)

_How much time do you think we have?_

**According to the Information you have gathered in your former body... probably around two weeks.**

_Should we confront him before?_

**I think not... it would be to dangerous if he truely IS evil he will most likely kill you and without any chakra you wont be able to run from him fast enough.**

_I thought so... so you will teach me in these two weeks about the usage and control of chakra?_

**That would be the best I think.**

_Okay._

The Hokage looked at her oddly as she spaced out for a moment with a frown on her face. Without looking up she startled him slightly with her next question.

"Would you give me the adress of Naru-chans apartment? If what you say is true... she will need someone to lean onto. And I'm more then willing to help her." She looked up; small tears forming in her eyes as she remembered how hard her live probably is... A soft smile graced Sarutobis lips and he scribbled the adress on a small sheet.

"There you go. Watch her for me, please." Again, Natsuki bowed. "Hai, Sarutobi-ojisama." The Sandaime looked a bit puzzled about the change of adressment. Natsuki answered his unasked question.

"This wasn't an Order from the Hokage, but a mere wish from the kind old man Sarutobi. Since I still respect you and aren't cocky enough to risk my head I still added the suffix sama." she grinned a bit as she said this, her tears forgotten for the moment. This made the old man truely laugh.

"It's alright; there are way too many people that call me Hokage-sama. I don't really mind, Natsuki-chan." The bluehaired girl smiled, bowed and then left to go and find little Naru-chan leaving the old man to his own thoughts and... the evil paperwork of doom once again._'You are truely interesting, Natsuki-chan. I know I didn't missplaced my trust.'_ He sighed sorrowfully as this train of thoughts ended and he had to face his arch-nemesis.


	2. The twin I met

Hey, it's me again! And with me comes a second chapter. I forgot to mention that in the first one, I'll probably add one chapter every weekend till I haven't any left. I now have... um... I guess 6 chapters and I'll try to write more so you won't be forced to wait to long for a new one. Thanks for the comments and have fun with this one.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Bleach or any other anime I may mention.

* * *

The twin I met

Natsuki was running down the streets with absolutly no idea were to start looking for a certain blond haired girl. Sure Ichiraku would be a great idea, if it wasn't for the fact that it was well past midnight judging by the moon. Having a Kitsune on your head sure had it's perks...

_Well... what now? I know how her house should look like... but I can't find it this way... if I could jump onto the roofs it would make things so much easier..._

**And what stops you from doing so?... oh wait, scratch that. Okay, I think it's time for a short lesson in using Chakra. That's the easiest part. In your world, chakra wasn't developed yet, but here you just have to concentrate on it. It's... hard to describe, you can just FEEL it.**

With this rather... unique explanation the little bluehaired girl did just that. And god knows how, it actually worked! It's like moving you muscles, you have NO idea how it's working, but it just does. So now feeling the waterlike substance she guided it to her legs and immediately felt the increase of speed and power. She had to be careful not to just bounce of the street and into a wall or something.

_Now that's more like it, thought I can already feel the strain... chakracontrol training has to be done SOON._

Yuki just nodded. So using her newfound powers she took careful aim and leapt onto one of the roofs. It was wonderful. If anyone had told her before how good it would feel to jump around like this, she wouldn't have believed it. The cool wind of the night caressing her tender skin, giving her a pleasant shudder. The free view over the beautiful town and the dazzeling nightsky. Just then she made a mental note to go up to the Hokagemonument one of these nights. But just as she spotted the all to well known big orange-red house, some kind of dread filled her. Something wasn't right, something didn't feel right.

**It's a scent you're picking up, your senses are developing.**

_What scent..._ She really didn't want to ask that... she had a pretty good idea what that would be.

And she should be right... **It's fear. No, not just fear, it's pure terror and it's coming from this house.**

_I just knew something like this would happen... and I don't even have a weapon yet._

**Oh don't be so sure about that...** Yuki sounded nearly amused as she said that in a purring tone.

Again a feeling of dread washed over Natsuki as she asked with a certain amout of discomfort in her inner voice _What exactly do you mean..._

**You'll see. **Okay, the fox was DEFENITLY amused and she absolutely didn't like it! But she had to put that thoughts aside as she now stood in fornt of the building. Gulping once and being a bit winded, she took a wiff of the newly dubbed scent. She could pinpoint it more or less, but it was enough to gave her a general direction. So running up the stairs she soon found herself in front of a ... door? Or what ever the mangled piece of wood once was. She kicked it in, only to freeze on the spot at what she was seeing. She had expected something bad. But this was... beyond bad. This couldn't even be called a dump anymore. Not even a dump looked that bad. But the worst was the scream... a scream filled with utter terror coming from a little child. There, in a corner, shivering beyond believe cowered a little blond haired girl. Cuts all over her body and tear streaks on her face. A tall man standing in front of her, holding bloody kunais in his hands. His eyes looked panicked as he whirled around to see who interrupted his ordered torture session. But he relaxed soon after he realized that it was just another little girl. Well, that was until said little girls honey colored eyes began to glow. The fox on her head seemed to look quite pissed off too and soon began to speak with a deep malicious voice: "What are you doing here, foolish mortal."

Finding his backbone to be on a holydaytrip he stammered a bit as he tried to form a coherent sentence. It didn't really work out and he studdered horribly: (I'm going to write normal, but he's stuttering it just disturbs me to w-write l-l-like th-this.) "I was hired by someone to torture and kill this girl. I'm a nuke-nin from Mizugakure."

Haa, people really get talkaktive if you give them some well placed killing intent sponsored by Yuki.

"Oh? And you thought it would be a good idea? Well, let me tell you something. It wasn't."

As Natsuki, or to be precise, Yuki said this, nine bushy sky blue tails sprouted from Natsukis tellbone together with two long kitsune-ears that poke out of her hair, both ears and tails sporting white tips. Her pupils got slitted while her fangs and claws grew longer and sharper and to top it all, three whisker like marks appeared on each of her cheeks.

**Congratulation, kit. You just awoke your first tail and all your kitsune features, thought it sure will be a pain in the ass tomorrow to get used to your new eyes, ears and nose.**

_That's all nice and dandy... but couldn't you have WARNED me that it would hurt so FUCKING MUCH?! Damn... that was nearly as bad as the incident in rainbowhell... I'm just glad I can't scream._

The nuke-nin was watching all this in terror, he was sure he had heared that this stupid Yondaime killed that tailed foxthing, but here it was, standing in all it's glory... well not exactly since it was a little girl, but hey, who cares for details when confronted with a legendary beast. His backbone seemed to observe the situation from somewhere and deemed it wise to stay far, FAR away. Well... anyways. The nuke-nin was just about to piss his pants as not-so-cute-at-the-moment Natsuki decided she had cursed enough and went to deal with this little rat.

"You tried to kill a citizen of konohagakure, a defenceless child nonetheless... and nuke-nins are to be killed on sight anyways. I think it's quite clear what we should do with you." With the help of her little foxmentor she increased the killing intent focused on the nin a bit more. Using the temporary enhancement from the new demonic chakra running through her, she speed towards him in the blink of an eye. The poor guys eyes seemed to get impossibly big as the little girl swept him from his legs. Placing one foot on his chest she locked her still glowing eyes with his, glaring at him.

"Sayonara."

She simply ripped out his troath and threw him out of one of the crushed windows before he even could begin to bleed on the already messy floor. Cutting of the flow of demonic power her eyes stopped glowing and her fangs and claws got a bit more dull. The rest stayed thought. So when she went to the shivering form of one Uzumaki Naru her nine tailes began to encircle her and the girl as she hugged the blond.

"It's alright, he's gone and you are safe. Please calm down." The soothing words the little fox provided didn't help much. Instead they seemed to break the dam that was holding the tears barely at bay. Soon the little girl was crying hard, soaking shirt and fur of the little kitsune. She couldn't do much else, the extrem usage of chakra had left her drained and weak. It was afterall the first time she ever used chakra. She had practically been ozing it when she used it. One hell of a lot chakra didn't help if it was totally wasted due to no control over it... So the two of them sat there, Natsuki holding little Naru-chan tight, rocking them both slightly while Yuki tried to calm her with cooing and purring sounds.

_This nin was really weak... to freeze up like that in front of a little girl... what exactly did you do? Use every bit of killing intent you have?_

**Yeah, pretty much. It's kinda easy to freeze people up with the right amount of killing intent. And as you said before, this one was weak. Probably just higher genin.**

_Well... whatever I'm going to sleep... note to self: chakracontrol second thing in the morning._

**Second?**

_Got to tell her and merge her with Kasei. The sooner the better._

**True...**

And so Natsuki drifted off to sleep, feeling a bit of happienss as Narus breathe evened out and her heartbeat slowed down.

It was the next morning that little Naru-chan woke up, to feel a comfortable wramth around her. It felt safe. She felt safe. It was strange and she couldn't really explain it, but something was there, keeping her warm and giving her a feeling of belonging. When she opened her crystal blue eyes she was greeted with the sight of fur. A lot of blue fur. She tried to move around to see were said fur may came from, when she noticed two arms around her waist holding her tight to a small body, probably as big as her own. Not wanting to loose the warm fuzzy feeling inside her she decided to wait till this person was going to wake up and snuggled closer. Sadly this woke up said person and made her steer, streching her sore muscles and letting her spine and neck pop a bit.

"Damn, remember me not to sleep on the floor again." stated the little blue fox, she now noticed was sitting on top of said little girls head. Wait, did that fox just speak? Well, what better way to find that out then to ask.

"Uh, did that fox just speak?" her voice was a bit sore from the events of last night. Even thought she couldn't really remember much of it. But she knew this person saved her and she was grateful for that.

"Yeah, I spoke. But actually what I'm saying Natsuki wants to say." At this point Natsuki waved with her hand smiling warmly at the little blond. "You see, Natsuki lost her voice in an accident and since we both share a mental link, I will speak her words. So don't wonder if I speak of myself in third person." Yuki ended her explanation with a foxy grin and a joyful swish of her tail.

"Uuuuhu." She stared, that was strange. But she wasn't one to question strange things if they involved saviors or cute foxes. But wait, since this was both did that cancel each other out?... Yeah most likely!

"Were did you get her? Can I have one too? What's your name anyway and why did you safe me? And why do you look like me?" Naru took a deep breath after bombarding Natsuki with so many questions only to stare expectantly at her. Natsuki looked a bit puzzeled before Yuki provided her with an image of herself and Naru. It was true. They both looked exactly alike, well except for the hair and eye color, these two were switched. Oh, and of course the tails and ears, but she planned on changing that anyways.

So instead of answering her questions she got a serious look on her face. One that made Naru a bit uneasy.

"Naru-chan, I have a few things to tell you first before I answer any of your questions." She locked eyes with the blond girl. "But I have to take you inside your mind." And that she did. The Yamanaka Clan may be prided for their unique mind control techniques, but to demons it was second nature. Escpecially the kitsune had taken an intereset in this subject as they were known as trickster and pranckster. So using one of her basic skills with the help of a bit of extra chakra and Yuki they were soon standing in a dripping, dirty, dank hallway.

"Uhm, were are we?" Naru asked a bit uneasy as she shifted her wieght from one foot to the other.

"In your mind. Naru, you need to know this. The reason why this stupid village hates you so much..." This spiked the intereset of the blond ball of energy and she whirled around to lock her gaze with Natsukis. "Why." was all she said, it sounded a bit desperate.

"As you may or may not know, five years ago, the Yondaime Hokage fought against the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was attacking Konohagakure." As she began to tell the tale that was told so many times before in her world and probably would be told in this one, too, they began to walk. Seemingly in a random direction, but Natsuki followed the red pipes leading to what she knew would be the cage of Kasei. Yukis, and therefor her brother. "Now even he couldn't defeat an enraged senseless tailed beast. So he was forced to seal him away. But there was a catch. No thing, no plant was strong enough to hold such power at bay. Only one thing could. A newborn baby. So he started the seals that would litteraly seal a fate. A fate of a babygirl. Your fate." She stopped there as she could feel Naru freeze up. Her blue eyes were wide with shock and her body was stiff.

"He wished for you to be seen as a heroine. For holding the beast that nearly whiped out Konoha... but this idiotic villagers and this damned council... well..."

"At least I know... and it explains the weird spiral thing on my stomach. Oh and why the villagers always call me a demon." She stated solemnly, her eyes getting downcast and shadowed by her blond bangs.

"Don't be sad about it. They don't know the whole story. They don't know who the Kyuubi no Kitsune were. What they stood for." Again curiosity got the better of Naru as she watched the walking form before her.

"What do you mean?"

Natsuki sighed: "There are acutally 45 tailed beasts. Nine clans with one member for each element. I am the the mistress of ice and water, proud member of the kyuubis tribe. Yuki no Natsuki." She bowed before Naru at this point only to raise shortly after that. Smiling a bit, she again led the way to the nearing cage.

"Now, each tribe sends one member into this realm for a certain amount of time to help keeping the worlds balance. But over the years of war of power hungry men, this information got lost. And now we are nothing more then dangerous demons. Only good enough to be sealed away and used for power. Well in the humans eyes at least." She stopped, they stood infront of an enormous cage. Thought Naru didn't notice it since she was to busy to comprehend all this information. But as she did she came to one question... well, one for now.

"So why did the Kyuubi attack?" she asked looking up only to stare at the giant gates.

"Well, that's what I want to find out myself. Oi! Kasei! Get your ass over here! We have to speak! NOW!!!" she roared, her voice reaching it's peak at the last part. Soon two glazed red eyes got into view, followed by a big red fured kitsune head as big as the ones on the hokage monument. It sounded sad: "Another illusion... my sister... my dear sister, how will you die now? I don't want to see it anymore... I can't stand it anymore..." The once roaring voice of this fiery beast was weak and drained of the power it once held leaving only a shell.

Rage filled Yuki and soon this was mirrored by Natsuki as she realized what had happend to her fiery brother. He was tortured by a genjutsu, probably showing him his loved ones being slaughtered in several ways. Luckily, for an outsider, this was easy to break. Again gathering her chakra, more then needed but that wasn't important now, she yelled a strong "KAI!". Kasei collapsed.

"Okay... the best way would be to do it now... he needs to get out of here..." Mumbeling this she turned around to Naru, who stood there awestruck, staring at the shivering form of the giant fox. Soon thought, her attention was redirected to Natsuki.

"Naru, there is more to this story then I told you yet. Since two of the tailed beasts were sealed away the balance is barely kept. With me here it got a bit easier, but we need both tailed beasts back. The shiki fuin that was placed on you prevents me from simple freeing him seeing as it would kill both of you, and I don't want either of you to die so soon. There is another possebility... Yuki, the original Icemistress was merged with me since she couldn't simply enter this realm as she was. Now I took her place and she's inside me to guide me. I plan on doing the same with you and Kasei over there. But, I need your permission to do so." She kneeled in front of Naru, looking nearly desperate. "Uzumaki Naru, are you willing to take over the place of the fiery Kasei, member of the Kyuubis tribe. Bear in mind, you won't gain any bindings in form of responsebilitys. Your life will continue like it did, well not exactly, you will gain the power of a kyuubi. Not at once, but you will have the potential to unlock it. And of course I will stay with you either way. Make your choice. If you decline, I will have to figure out a way to get him out of you. Thought that may be extremly painful, more so then the merging. Yes, it would hurt. Quite a lot, but not as much as the unsealing would. Again, make your choice."

Naru looked over at the weakened form of Kasei, then her eyes locked with Natsukis. She had made her decision long ago. She would help anyone who truly cared for her and even thought she was only five years old, she had learned to read people like open books. One had to, considering that a whole village seemed to be against her. That was another reason. This village seemed so stupid now that she knew, she wanted to help. She wanted to help her twin. She wanted to help the one being aside from the Hokage, that was ever nice to her. That all helped her to decide... and the little fact that she would be stronger! She would beat any idiot ninja that thought, he could kill her off easily! So she made a wise choice, she nodded.

This brought a wide true smile onto Natsukis and Yukis face alike.

"Thank you, Naru-chan." She hugged the girl tightly a single tear running down her cheek. The blond girl shook her head, she knew when to do the right things and when to trust a person. Life taught her these lessons way to early.

"I want to help. And you three need my help, so I'll do what I have to." It was then, that Natsuki took a step back again to smile one last time at her before the procedure would begin. She dug into her poked, kami sure was a tricky guy, how he managed to give her an ofuda that would stay with her mind instead of her body... well he's a god... they do that sort of things.

She jumped up to the little paper seal and added her own scrap of paper to it. Soon, the room exploded in red and blue chakra, while Natsuki was forced out of Narus mind, she herself stayed and let the red waves wash over her.

Outside of Narus mind Natsuki stared at the blonds body as it began to pulsate with a minimal amount of demonic chakra, just enough to change her. Her muscles bulged and ripped only to regrow stronger, same goes for her bones. Her eyes changed only slightly from the outside, but the blue haired kitsune knew they were improved as the slitted pupils narrowed. Her fangs grew a tiny little bit as did her claws, but they were dull much like Natsukis. It seemed that Naru was exposed long enough to Kasei that she earned her first tail already, and so one could see nine bushy golden blond tails and two equally colored kitsune-like ears being added to the young girls body. Her eyes closed again, not one scream escaping her troath.

It was a few seconds later that she shot up, only to regret it while holding her head. Thankfully Yuki had darkened the windows the night before and sounds were low since it was still early morning. Otherwise she would have to not only close her nose but ears and eyes, too like Natsuki was doing a few hours ago. She had woken up earlier only to get assaulted by her new senses. Thought after a short lesson about the demonic chakra flowing through them she was able to tune them down enough to make it bearable. And so Naru got the very same lesson together with the one of the Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

When the life on the streets of Konoha started, two young girls, looking exactly alike up to every detail, the only difference being hair and eye color which were switched, and a blue fured fox were watching a red fured one that was lying on the floor, seemingly asleep. Kasei was now only a spirit and the shiki fuin had vanished since it's contract was fulfilled, hold the Kyuubi at bay till it is absorbed by the container. That had happened so there was no reason to exist. Now he could be summoned just like Yuki. But he had yet to wake up...

* * *

Well that's it for now, hope ya liked it at least a little. A review would be nice. Till next time 


	3. We learn when we are given no choice

Sorry, nearly forgot to post the next chapter, last week has been pure chaos. Hope ya enjoy this one, Itachi will make an appearance and I'll probably give reason for flames. Anyways hf.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bleach or any other anime that might be mentioned.

* * *

We learn when we are given no choice 

"I guess it would be the best to start your training now, seeing as Kasei needs a bit to recover and we have no time to waste." Yuki stated as the three of them still stared at the unconcious form of the little Fox. She got nods from both kids as they looked a bit solemn worrying about the well being of their new little friend.

"Don't worry you two, he will come to it eventually. He is a bijuu after all." That got the desired effect. Both nodded once more, now a bit less tense then before. And so began one of many lessons.

"Okay, listen. We have a mission to accomplish. Naru, you don't know that yet..." And so began the long tale about the origin of Natsuki, what she was here for, what she knew(thought she didn't tell her EVERYTHING as that would take to long, but a short version) and how their life would go on from now. "... So we are training our ass of on chakracontrol, after the Uchiha massacare we will probably work on that less and have it fit into a shedule. After that we need to see the Hokage about the technique I told you about, seeing as it would help us greatly. The last thing, I want to look for a smith that'll show us how to make weapons that work together with chakra and I want to look after sealing, seeing as Yuki is supposed to be a sealing mistress I will have to follow that path. But that's not a problem since I like the idea anyways. Now the only question, is their something you want to specialize in, Naru-nee-chan?" Natsuki asked now finally stopping to 'talk', meaning she stopped Yuki and the flow of thoughts she wanted to say.

Naru thought for a moment, tipping her chin with one of her fingers. After a moment she sighed and gave an answer: "I don't think there is anything I really want to learn that we won't do anyway. Seeing as we both will train kenjutsu our elemental affinity, taijutsu and genjutsu." Natsuki nodded. "Then there is only one more thing. Yuki-sensei, if you may show us how to hide our kitsune-features." Natsuki asked, thought it looked a bit odd, as the fox seemed to ask herself. Well, we knew this would happen.

So she started to explain sounding a lot like Iruka in lecture-mode: "Since you two now more or less know HOW to use your chakra, you need to get to feel the source of it. The manipulation of the chakra source isn't practized by humans since they don't know it's possible. Well most don't. It's a simple thing, and you're actually doing it with henge in a less effective way. All you have to do is to feel for the source. Look for the place were your chakra seems to pour out from. When you find that place try to get the feeling of it's shape. It know should be a ball with some extensions."

It took the two of them quite some time to actually find what they were looking for and a few hours, only interrupted for a short ramen breakfast, to get a feeling of it's shape. It really felt like a ball, a ball with ears and nine tails.

"Perfect. Now try to alter the shape into that of a perfectly round ball. That should make your ears and tails vanish. You could also form it into a fox altering your body completly into that of a Kyuubi no Kitsune. That will come in handy when you have unlocked more tails. Kasei will teach you the finer ways of fighting in this form, while I'll teach you an old concept of taijutsu. But that's for later."

And so it started again, the loooong process of getting how to do something by simply knowing that it is somehow possible. Thought it was easy since it was, in a sense, simple chakramanipulation. And that was the most basic skill any ninja, or bijuu in this case, knows. After a few hours of parctice, the two of them could now freely switch between human, halfling and fox form.

Kasei, choose this moment to finally groan and wake up.

"Damn, anyone noted the name of the mountain that Doshu threw at me?" he groaned out as he slowly returned to the living world with a headache from hell.

"It's good to see you are awake, you had me worried there." purred a soft female voice to his left and as he turned around he was greeted with the chibi version of his sister. He stared at her for a moment. The two girls behind him momentarily forgotten. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again only to close it... again. Finally he screeched one sentence: "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO SMALL?!" Yuki looked slightly annoyed. Scratch that, she looked pissed and was well on her way to send him back into dreamland only to be grabbed by Natsuki while Naru filled him in with what had happened. Yuki all the while screaming: "Let me go! I scratch his eyes out! This lousy no good bastard! LET ME GO! I WANNA HIT HIM!!!"

When Yuki had cooled down enough they finally were able to ask Kasei why, in kamis name, did he attack Konoha:

"I don't remember much of this... there was this man, he reeked of snakes and his yellow eyes seemed to hold a piercing gaze... then it becomes all a haze. The next thing I remember clearly are you guys around me."

So they got another reason to hate our beloved little tonguetrickster, Orochimaru.

And so it began, two weeks of hard chakracontrol training. Running up trees, standing and running around on water and so on.

In the first week thought, something unexpected happened, Uchiha Itachi found the two of them training in a clearing quite far away from Konoha.

"What are you two doing out here all alone?" he asked in his ever monotone voice, thought, if one strained their ears, one could here slight concern. He looked at the two girls who seemed to be twins and the two foxes not to far away watching him not even blinking.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked slightly annoyed as the four of them didn't stop staring at him as if he was the Shinigami himself. To calm himself he grabbed his box of pocky and took one stick of the chocolate coated perfectness. Now that got a reaction. At least from the blue haired one. Natsuki ran up to him with the best puppy eyes she could muster (she had practized that with Naru, seeing as she would be a girl now and puppy eyes worked wonders when one was a girl or a cute boy with to much feminin hormones. Somewhere Haku sneezed getting the attention from Zabuza and soon a new reason to live.)

"Pleeeease, can I have one? Pretty please with puppy eyes and sugar on top?" Itachi sighed, he looked at his box, only two sticks left. Awww, damnit. This look should be forbidden. So sighing once again he handed the girls one stick each before packing the box away.

"Thaaaanks!" they both chorused and munched happily, bringing an ever so slight smile to Itachis lips.

From this day on, for the next one and a half week Itachi would come by and teach the twins a bit about chakra, things the two Kyuubis didn't know. Or he would simply superwise them, give them tips or talk with them. It seemed like he would change a bit in his attitude when he was around these two. He knew perfectly well who they were, thought it was odd that there were two 'demon childs' since he knew that only one kyuubi attacked... but he wasn't one to dwell on this things to long. He realized soon that Naru was just what she seemed to be, a little ball of energy with the mind of a five year old that grew up way to fast. But Natsuki was something else... she seemed older, but in another way. It was in her eyes, something that came with the age of a teen. Something that sometimes made him believe that she was blushing when she looked at him, while he was wearing only his pants after the workout he had before. But mabye he was just seeing things.

Natsuki on the other hand, had to fight exactly that. Sure, she was a boy before she got here, but that was only her apperence. He turned she was gay and now had the object of his fanfiction affection sitting beside her, half naked... it was pleasant and disturbing at the same time. But it was in the conversations they had sometimes, while Naru would decide to get them some ramen, that she slowly but surely saw more then just the cool Uchiha genius with his good looks. She began to see Itachi... and she liked what she saw. Now there were three problems, first and foremost, was he evil or not? Secondly she was only five years old, at least physical and that brought up problem number three, how to get his affection?

Well that was something she would worry about later.

When he asked her about that thought she avoided it, always saying she would tell him when the time was right. And so he stopped asking. He liked the two of them and couldn't understand why this village treated them the way they did, well most would see the demons they hold at bay, he reasoned. He didn't know how right and yet how wrong the villagers were.

It was the late night of the 15th day of training, when the nose of the two kitsune picked up a scent. A rather strong one and just barely a rather odd one. Blood, and the scent of snakes...

"I just knew it... Nee-chan, go get the Hokage I will see what has happened." Natsuki ordered and took of to where the scent came from. Naru stood there for a moment, Kasei sleeping on her head. She knew, her sister wanted to protect her from seeing the bloodbath... but it wasn't fair damnit!

**Remember Kit, everyone has a task. Every task is important, might it be ever so insignifcant. Now go!** Lectured Kasei in her head, seemingly not so asleep anymore.

_Yeah, yeah I know..._ And so she ran of in the direction of Konoha. Already asking herself how she could get inside the tower... these guards sure liked to kick her out.

Soon she stood before the rather large building, looking at the guards she nearly began to laugh, these fools were asleep! They were supposed to guard this place! Damn, peace sure made security lax. So she simply ran up the wall of the tower, since she had mastered the treeclimbing exercise this was a piece of cake. Knocking on the Hokages window she got one startled old man. Once she was inside she began to explain, or rather yell at him.

"Listen Jiji! The Uchiha-clan got slaughtered. Nee-chan is there observing the damage but we need help!" Now anyone would look at the little blond like she had just grown a second head, luckily, the Hokage wasn't anyone. Pressing a button on his Desk and ushering Naru out via the window he soon had one of his Anbu-squads ready and took of in the direction of the Clans part of the City. While Naru still stuck to the wall watching them speeding of into the night.

While Naru ran to get the Hokage away from his paperwork Natsuki was slowly walking around in the Uchiha grounds. The scent of snakes was extremly weak and she doubted any of the Inuzukas dogs would find it. So he was doomed it seemed. She walked along the bloody path cutting of nearly all of the chakra running through her nose to not vomit from the strong smell of blood. She looked down at one childs faze, frozen in an expression of terror. A chill went through her shaking her to the bone.

**Easy, we trained that, you know it's part of what you will see in this world.**

_Yeah, but still... I'm just happy I always was rather indifferent... at least concerning this kind of things._

She thought back to the days in school when they would cut something up to get a better view on organs and the like, it never fazed her in the slightest bit... it just was there. Just like this, it was just there. It happened and that's it. But while thinking about that she got an idea... a rather odd one concerning the situation she was in.

_Say, would it be possible for you to give me the Sharingan?_

There was a silence before Yuki answered. **I would need to have a few examples... I can freeze them over, analyze the DNA and after optimating it add it to your gene pool... but do you really want to do this?**

The girl sighed, it seemed cruel and like something one just wouldn't do... but it had to be done... she needed every advantage she could get if she wanted to protect her sister... _I'll do it._

And so they 'collected' a few examples of the Sharingan. **It will take me a while to get it ready, you better look for your boyfriend.**

_You're right! God knows what happened to him here... we need to inform him and maybe brief him for a longterm mission..._

She sped of to track the sound of a rapid heartbeat near the entrance of the compound. It took her only seconds to arrive and find a shellshocked Itachi staring at the lifeless bodys, his Mangekyou Sharingan ablaze as if trying to see through the genjutsu, with all his might... a loud scream of "ITACHIIIIII!!!" shook him out of it and his eyes landed on Natsuki who now stood at his left, tucking at his sleeve.

"Was that Sasuke...?" He asked uncertainly. He got a nod from the little girl beside him. "Why?"

She sighed... this was going to be... difficult.

"Orochimaru most likely took your look and slaughtered them in your name, he will leave Sasuke and you alive. Sasuke will seek revenge for what you have done while you will be shunned and declared a missing-nin. Sasuke will become a powerhungry bastard and accepts the offer from the Snake-sannin for power... Thought Orochimaru want's him to be his next host once he has applied the cursed seal on him... He want's the Sharingan and he can't get yours seeing as you are to strong for him now that you got your Mangekyou..."

Itachi got a downcast look... his body shaking with rage he grabbed the girl lifting her off the ground. He stared in her eyes nearly going so far as to activate Tsukiyomi.

"You knew didn't you?! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US!" he screamed tears spilling from his eyes. His words stung in her heart like a rusty dagger. They spoke of broken trust... Her own tears started to fall as she, slightly stuttering answered:

"I didn't know if I could trust you... I know a lot Itachi, more then I like to know... and the version I know, you were perfectly trustworthy up to the point were you slaughtered them. I really wanted to tell you, but I was scared that in the end you would turn out to be what I feared... and then you would kill me... AND the clan... but think about it? Who besides the Hokage would have believed us? The scent of snakes is so weak even my nose has problems to pick it up. No tracking dog here could hope to be on paar with a demons nose..."

He still held her by her shoulders, but his gaze softened a bit as he saw her struggeling to keep from breaking down. She was scared to the bone, thought he couldn't tell at this point in time what frightened her so much, sure she did tell him... but something seemed to miss. It was as if she was holding back on something but he couldn't quite place it, he didn't try to pry it out thought, since they both had not much time. Something in his mind tingled, but it would take a while for him to realize. His next actions surprised even him as he hugged the girl asking one question:

"What now?"

"It would be best if you would run... I don't think anyone would believe you, much less me or Naru-nee-chan. If you leave... I would have a request... a mission so to speak. The Hokage will know about this in case you choose to do as I will tell you." she stuttered slightly as a light blush crept on her cheeks.

"What are your orders, Natsuki-chan." he said without missing a beat. The blush on the girls cheeks only increasing she began to rattle of the details before the Hokage would get here.

"A group of missing-nins is forming, they call them self Akatsuki. There goal is most likely to get there hands on all nine bijuu to rule the world or something along this lines. I would need you to be a spy for me, and for Konoha. One member there will be Kisame, he will probably be your Partner. Try to find out why he has joined them, he may be a valuable ally. Let me down, I want to give you something Yuki got for you."

Itachi did as he was told and let go of the little girl, softly setting her onto the ground. She began rumaging in her pockets until she held one piece of paper in her hands. Biting her thumb and spreading a bit blood over the seal she produced one big scroll.

"This, is the summoning contract for the ravens. Don't ask how I got this, I will explain that later. (Basically, since Fuusei is her brother and master of the wind and sky together with Raisei he also holds contracts over the birds together with every other Fuu- and Raiton representant.) I thought you would like this one. I will send one of my little kitsune to find you and trust me, they WILL find you, to ask you for meetings. Send me a raven so I know it's really you."

Itachi quickly signed the contract with his blood gladly accepting the present. Soon they could feel the approaching chakrasources.

"You must go now... please be careful out there and I beg you, even thought you are shunned for a something you didn't do, even thought your family is dead and your brother most likely seeks to end your life... I BEG you don't forget, there is always someone who believes in you, who trusts you. Someone that will wait for your return. Stay true to your self, don't let power cloud your mind Itachi. You are above that and I know it. Now GO!" the little blue haired girl sobbed while Yuki said these words, hugging him and giving him a slight peek on the cheek she signaled him to leave. And he did just that... vanishing into the night.

Natsuki sank to the ground, crying. A slight pain shot through her eyes as she stared up to the full moon. The normal amber color vanished, to be replaced with a blazing red Sharingan. Four tomoes instead of three, each of them looking like a little replica of the slitted pupil in the middle, pointing to the middle, each was in a 'corner' of the outer ring. (I hope you get what I want to say xD") It vanished as fast as it had come... but she knew it was there... but that didn't stop her from crying silent tears... as the one man she began to love had now departed, running in an unknown future with a dangerous task at his hand.

* * *

There he goes... will he be save in the waiting arms of the Akatsuki?Who knows... 

Till next time


	4. As time goes by

Hi again, another Saturday and another chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Bleach/whatever other Anime

* * *

As time goes by...

The next morning approached and one could find the two kitsune girls leaning onto each other in the Hokages office. They were now finally and thankfully alone after a long night of questioning, nearly executing and all that nice stuff that the council tried to pull. The Sandaime sighed as he watched them sleep on one of his sofas. He hadn't slept in days... damn paperwork, and this damn pile still seemed to grow!

So he was just about to give himself a little break to read and get his mind on something else then the doom known as paperwork, when the two girls decided this was the best time to get up again. Yawning quite loud they got up to see a nearly crying Hokage.

Natsuki was the first to speak as she asked him: "What's the matter Oji-san? If you wanna read that Icha Icha of yours, go ahead I don't mind." That got a reaction from the old man, a quite hilarious one, too. He stared at her totally flabbergasted.

"How, why, when?! You aren't even supposed to know that it exists!" he sputtered still dumbfounded. He recived a flat look from the blue haired girl.

"Jiji, you should know that _I_ know much more then I should let on." she said in a flat voice. The old man looked confused for a splitsecond, before laughing nervously, was he getting old?

"Well... whatever. I need a favor from you Oji-san. We both need to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. We have to learn one hell of a lot stuff and need all the experience we can get. This should help us." she was now sitting on his desk staring up to him with the feared puppy eyes.

"Pretty please, Oji-san."

'_Remain strong Sarutobi, you mustn't give in... don't give in to the cute side... Arg damnit, note to self: Puppy eyes are to be added to the forbidden scroll. S-class at least.'_ He sighed again, he did that pretty often lately. He left the office only to return shortly after with a little scroll.

"There you go, since I really have to get this done, you two better work with the scroll." he said as he eyed the ever growing mountain of formulars. The two Kitsune were extatic seeing as they actually got the Hokage to teach them the technique and raced out of the office leaving a little dusttrail. After one last sorrowfull sigh the Hokage got back to work only to be interrupted by Natsuki who suddenly stood infront of his desk again, staring at him. He was just about to ask what the matter was when she began to speak.

"Kage Bunshin are a perfect replica of oneself. They have the same knowledge, the same strength, the same attitude. Each information a Kage Bunshin collects, each memory, will be send back to the user once it was dispelled, hence the rank as a forbidden technique. Memory overload can cause severe brain damage. Thought releasing only a few clones at once will cancel that drawback. Now Oji-san, answer me, you are known as the Professor, a Ninjutsu specialist, you are a Kage, so you should have one hell of a lot chakra. Now what exactly stops you from using Kage Bunshin to get this paperwork done faster? Think about it." And with that she raced of to learn the awesomeness that was Kage Bunshin. The Hokage stared again, AGAIN looking totally flabbergasted... he hadn't thought about that. Now that he had heard it, it seemed quite obvious. Why hadn't he thought about it?!

'_Damn and I call myself Professor?'_

It took our little heroines one whole week to get the technique down right, but they were rewarded with more then just a new skill, they both unlocked one more tail. Now they had more or less mid chunin level chakra resevers. Sadly, that meant more and more chakracontrol training. But hey, Kage Bunshin helped there, too!

And so the time went by, soon they had trained for a whole year and got the next little present from their little furry Senseis. With a little studying (make that six months of solid reading with a bunch of Kage Bunshin and a lot of research) they soon had the gravity seals on their bodys.

One more thing should be mentioned, Natsuki got, with extrem usage of Puppy eyes and lots and lots of sugar, a job at the Kaguchi's Weaponshop. Well something like this...

Natsuki had waited for the late afternoon, when the streets would slowly get empty and the people would go home. She stood in front of the weaponshop fidgeting with the hem of her blue shirt. She was nervous to say the least, since the village soon adjusted to the fact that there now were two demon childs to hate. It had spread like a wildfire. Now she recived more or less the same treatment that Naru got, thought she didn't take it so easy. Sometimes people would find there feet to be frozen on the spot or there hair would break of. Complete control over water and ice really was something else. Well, anyways. She stood infront of the weaponshop, unsure if she should risk to enter. But she had to, she and her sister needed the knowledge of weapon making since she had found a really interesting seal pattern. It was awfully complicated and would take her months to recreate, but it would be worth it as legends told that these kind of weapons were said to be used by the Shinigami.

These weapons had actually three stages, one was a normal looking plain katana, the next one was already different for each wielder. The second stage was called Shikai and unseald a third of the swords abillitys. Natsuki knew already what she would make for them. She had decided on two sai's the special abillity of them would develop randomly when they were forged. Naru on the other hand would get a chainblade as she had an affinity for fire, her fighting style would be rebellious and whiping. And with her supportive wind affinity that should work rather nicely as it would make the blade sharper and easier to control.

Now the funpart started, the third stage, the Bankai. This would unseal the full power of the sword, an equivalent to 21 tails worth of chakra. Again, the abillitys would be randomly choosen. But they would build up on the former one and would most likely be something complementing their nature and affinity.

Now after standing there for a good ten minutes, staring at the door of the shop, the owner, Kaguchi Tenku, finally got bored and went to ask her what she wanted. Our little blue haired Kitsune jumped slightly as the seemingly gruff voice of the aged smith woke her out of her downward spiraling thoughts. Slightly stuttering she started her request: "Kaguchi-sama, I would like to ask you, if you would allow me to learn from you, maybe going so far as to make me your apprentice."

She bowed low after that, hoping to get an answer instead of a beating.

She couldn't stand it to be beaten by the villagers. Sure she could just freeze them over, but that would make it harder for Naru since she had to take it, or burn them to crisps... both choices had there drawbacks. But taking the beating would assure that they wouldn't get executed. Not yet anyways... god knows what these stupid villagers would come up with. But with the training in full bloom they soon didn't get caught anymore, and your paintolerance tends to shoot through the roof when you constantly have to deal with ripped muscles and to much lactic acid.

The old smith looked at her thoughtfully, before slowly forming an answer: "It will be extremly hard work, are you sure a little girl like you can handle this?"

She looked up, hope glimming in the amber pools that were her eyes. She swallowed a bit trying to hold her emotions in check.

"I will do the best I can. I assure you, I have quite the stamina." The smith nodded, hming quitely. He thought about it for a moment.

'_This so called demon child seems to be more polite then most of my customers... I wonder... ah come on old man, you know you already agreed. I know there is more to these two then meets the eye... maybe... just maybe... Sarutobi mentioned something about them too. He seemed quite fond of the memory. Now tell her already she's beginning to tremble.'_

"Very well, young girl. I shall teach you how to be a weapon smith. Bear in mind, if you slack of I will throw you out again. No apprentice of mine will ever be lazy. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." she said seriously, saluting before him. This brought a smile to the aged man. "Then come in, we have a lot of work to get done." So it began.

The fighting style I mentioned, well, it was unique.

Yuki stood before her two not-so-small-anymore students. Two years had gone by, but the two of them looked more like nine or ten then seven. She smiled at them, they had developed quite fast, espcially Naru had learned to control her hyper aktivness and got more and more like her sister. Thought she wasn't as quiet as Natsuki, she sure got more collected and thought before doing something. She was quite fond of them to say the least.

"Now listen Kits. What I am going to teach you is a long lost fighting principle. You aren't going to learn long chains of different katas but you will learn how to move. For Natsuki, you will learn how to flow like the water to get around the hits of your enemys and inside there defence to crush them like a block of ice.

Naru, you on the other hand, will whipe out to your enemy. You will flicker around him only to strike like walz of flame. Clawing him and leaving your burning marks. It will be easy to adapt this principle to your Kenjutsu lessons, too. So I think it will be perfect once you have your specialized weapons." So they began to train and learn.

After two more years, Natsuki had finished her time with Tenku-san and after two more months she presented the new Zanpakutoh's as she called them. She had read the name in a book with the unique title 'Bleach'. There she got the sealing pattern and the knowledge of the different stages.

The two weapons, they soon discovered, had their own minds. Since Yuki and Kasei were only spirits, they had little to no problem getting into the 'Mindscape' of the sword and helped their charges to get to know their new partner. Their swords had rather unique names as it seemed. Narus called itself Ryuutan (I have absolutly no idea if this is correct, if anyone is versed with japanese I'd like some help, this is supposed to mean something along the lines of: Dragons tongue). It was a chainblade once it was released, a rather hot one. Once she released her swords first seal it still looked like a normal katana but one could see little cuts on the blade that showed were the segments ended and began. Once she flicked it to let it seperate itself, something rather nice happend. The blades parts began to burn brightly and looked like a flaming whip. Hence the name, a dragons tongue could whipe out and grap a small enemy, but it needed to be fireproofed to not burn once the dragon spit fire.

The bankai... well since they couldn't control it yet they weren't sure what it did. Well except, burning everything that wasn't fast enough to get away.

Natsukis blade seemed to come after her personality. Silent, effective and in two versions, the name was an indication, too, since it had named itself Yukihen (Snowflake, I twisted it a bit, Yuki for snow and Hakuhen for flake since I have extremly limited sources I couldn't find the word Snowflake itself.). She had what she wished for, two sai's. These two were quite vicious. When she hit an enemy once, he would get a small patch of ice. If she struck that patch of ice once more with one of her sai it would cut cleanly through the effected part. Meaning, if she was to hit someone in the tight twice, even a little cut would be enough, the second hit would sever the leg. Or at least leave a big cutting wound that would bleed profusely. Her Bankai was another story... they had no idea what it actually would do seeing as it simple trapped her into a block of ice the first time she tried to use it...

Well, even thought the Bankai wasn't useable yet, testing it got them both a new tail. So now they both could proudly call themself threetails and owner of mid sannin level chakrareserves, the only problem was it took them at least a month with lots of Kage Bunshin to get their control over it back. With such young age quite the accomplishment, seeing as the first Kyuubis had to age at least a few hundred years between each tail.

And so more time went by... their bodys grew a little faster and they soon looked older then most of the children in their Academy class. That got a rather... intereseting reaction from Sakura and Ino who were at this point in time already corrupted Fangirls. Since Narus and Natsukis bodys soon began to develop more... womanly features, the two fangirls were pissed as hell and scared that these two would take away their precious Sasuke-kun. This peaked into them trying to look older, stuffing out there chest and all that stuff. It was a funny sight indeed.

One day thought, a roar shook konoha to the bone and nearly let the Anbu believe a second Kyuubi was attacking. Thought once deciphered... it was discovered as false alarm.

"DAMN YOU KAMI, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" was the scream of a cramp plagued Natsuki as the dreaded happened. She had hit her first circle.

Sasuke... well... that was another story. The two Kitsune, or more precisly Naru tried to befriend with him since Natsuki simply couldn't stand him. Well, she knew exactly what he could and most likely would do, so she just hated him for his stupidy.

Naru had not much luck. Everytime she tried to explain to him what really happend he would show the cold shoulder and tell her off. He was sick with revenge it was beyond reasoning. In one of the few meetings Natsuki and Itachi had, they decided that it was simply not possible to change him anymore... the damage was done. Now they could only hope he wouldn't recive the cursed seal and ultimatly go to the snake-bastard. Since that would mean that Natsuki or Naru would have to kill him.

One of the meetings should be mentioned, too. One that took place a year or so before the two girls would graduate from the academy. Natsuki at this point had now matured to look like a sixteen year old young woman. Her body had formed rather nicely thanks to the Kitsune genes, trickster were bound to look good or else couldn't trick that well. Seduction was important for this tribe.

She had soft womanly features, just enough in all the right places, it fitted perfectly in a well balanced beautiful body.

(I defenitly suck at discribing a body... please forgive me T-T", she looks just, well perfect. I mean she is a Kitsune and meant to seduce. And that's it. She hasn't got boobs like Tsunade or something, it just all fits well in a perfectly balanced beautiful body. To help it a bit, picture Narutos Orioke no Jutsu, just without the extremly pregnant breats and hips, a tad bit younger and a softer frame)

Her long blue hair was now held in a long ponytail, with white bandages. Only a blue tip at the end indicated that the white rope at the back of her head was her hair, but it gave it a look like a blue flame erupted from it. A few strands fell in her face framing it rather nicely. Her outfit was part of a favor that old man Tenku owed her. It was a special material that once enforced with chakra would repair itself. It was strong and durable withstanding a good flameblast rather easily. The protection wasn't that good, but it didn't matter since she didn't plan to get hit and even if she got hit, she had her healing abilitys and if one wouldn't go so far as to cut of her head or cut out her heart, she would survive, even this wouldn't kill her much longer since her fourth tail would slowly give her and her sister the imortality. Her chest was bandaged with white bandages, stopping only an inch over and under her breasts and she wore lose black pants with a few pockets on them, holding several sealing scrolls. Thought these were hidden behind the black material. Over this two parts she wore a long black coat that looked like it was ripped off at the ends. The outside was a deep black while the inside was a smoky red. (for these who might have guessed, yes, it should more or less look like Ichigos outfit once he aktivates the Bankai.) Her feet were hidden with black leather boots and her sword was strapped to her side completing the outfit. Funny thing most people now needed to look twice to know which 'demon child' just walked by since her sister Naru looked exactly the same, thanks to the Kitsunegenes again. The only difference between them were their personality, hair and eye color.

Well back to said meeting. Yuki was jumping alonge the treetops, quite tense since she would finally see Itachi again. Over the years the two of them had gotten quite close, thought Itachi just didn't seem to get the hint. Either that or he wasn't interested in her that way. Kisame one the other hand was slightly annoyed since he knew is partner actually didn't get the hint. Oh right, Kisame proved to be quite the nice guy. He had fled out of Kiri together with the other seven swordmen since they just couldn't accept the plans of the Mizukage regarding the annihilation of every bloodline. He joined Akatsuki simply because he could need the protection and had no perspektive now without a home. Sure he still liked to be a mean ass, but that was just him. Once you get to know him he is rather likeable. Thought he really likes it to get a rise out of people, especially out of Natsuki, sad part, he was annoyingly good at it. That peaked once, when Natsuki decided to charge him with an unsealed Yukihen. Let's just say he couldn't swing his sword for quite some time. And he learned a valuable lesson, never piss of a woman. You know, I didn't mean Samehada with his _sword_.

Once again, back to said meeting. She had just arrived at the meeting place and knew one thing when she smelled the chocolaty snack that Itachi always seemed to carry with him. She needed some sugar, and fast. So once Itachi landed beside her a stick of Pocky in his hand she didn't even ask. She just tried to bite a bit of. The problem, Itachi had the faster reflexes, since he was a trained Anbu captain, and even thought Naru and Natsuki had trained their ass of, they still were only lower to mid Jounin level. And the overprotectiveness over his damn snack helped a bit, too. So now Kisame got to enjoy the sight of a bluehaired Kitsune who tried to steal Itachi his stick of Pocky using only her mouth. He began to snicker, that turned into a chuckle and soon into a full blown laughter. It stopped short once he noticed that it got quiet... to quiet. Opening his eyes and whiping away the tears of mirth he saw something he hadn't expected.

'_Well, she certainly got her 'sugar', I didn't think she meant it that way thought...'_ was the only thing that flew around inside his head as he slowly and silently got away as not to disturb them. Itachi had finally gotten the hint.

One attack on the Pocky had missed, instead the soft lips of our little Kitsune met with those of the Uchiha genius. She was shocked to say the least. But once she felt two strong arms embrassing her, she stopped thinking and just melted into it, the blush never leaving her face and giving her quite a cute look. Itachi slowly pressed the soft warm body against his kissing her, holding onto her like she was going to vanish should he let go off her. Holding her, pressing her against him she seemed so frail in his arms. He slowly walked back taking her with him as he leaned against a tree and soon sank to the ground. All the while caressing her lips with his own. She sat in his lap, more or less, and could feel his arms softly stroking her back while his tongue asked for entrance. She gladly granted him this and soon a little fight for dominance began, thought she lost rather quickly as her thoughts turned more and more to mush. After a few moments both broke the kiss to take in some air. She leaned against his chest, taking in his scent with every breath she drew. He smelled of cinnamon, mixed with his natural masculine scent. It was rather nice and seemed to have a calming effect on her.

"Ne, Itachi." she asked softly with still slightly pink cheeks, drawing small circles on his chest with her finger and tasting a bit of chocolate on her tongue. She got a quiet 'hm' as response. "Can I have a stick now?" He chuckled softly as he gazed in the amber pools of his finally found love, it had taken him a long time to get it, thought this 'hint' was rather... clear. He lifted her chin slightly with his hand, closing her lips once again with his own, enjoying the feeling as long as it would last. The weak scent of mint from her hair, the taste of vanilla she always seemed to have. The feeling of soft hands caressing his back and stroking his hair. He would make sure not to loose it.

The meeting took a few days longer then planned, but Naru could say, without a doubt, her sister had never looked happier.

And with this, the last year went by in the blink of an eye. The 'meetings' with Itachi would come a bit more often and would take up to a week sometimes. They were just having fun as a fresh couple, thought they never did 'it'. They both wanted to wait a little longer. Just a little, they knew when would be a perfect time.

* * *

Thanks for reading this Chap, hope ya liked it, if so gimme a review x3

I wish ya all a merry christmas


	5. Everything ends, new things begin

Hey there, hope you had some fun on ya holydays, here's the next chap of Claws and Blades, HF!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Bleach whatever other anime that might be mentioned

* * *

Everything ends, new things begin.

The sun peeked over the horizont, sending its first warm rays over the green forest surrounding Konoha. One cocky little ray of light made it through the window of a big red orange house, falling on the sleeping forms of two women. Both laying there peacefully resting totally oblivious of the energetic little beam of wramth settling on their interwinded hands.

Narus back was hold tight against her sister, holding hands they sleep feeling safe. Feeling protected from the harsh gazes they would recive once they left the building. In these eight years of living together they had developed a strong sisterly bond. Going so far that one would nearly know what the other was thinking and feeling just by being near enough. They knew each other like the back of their own hand. So they lay their, breath even, the same rythme of hearts in a pool of blue and blond hair. Mixing together it looked at some points like it had a dark greenish tint. Thought their peace should soon stop as two little foxes had now focused their eyes upon the sleeping girls. One covered in red fur, the other with an icy blue they seemed to grin as they prepared to jump onto the bed and wake their little charges.

Flexing their muscles the two of them took aim and with a little battle cry, sounding more like a full grown roar, they jumped onto the matress tickling and licking their kitlings. Laughter soon filled the room as the little animals assault blossomed into a merciless tickle attack. And so Naru and Natsuki were brought back into the world of the living, glaring at their little 'pets' for waking them at the point were certain dreams finally seemed to evolve into more... interesting scenarios. Well that was Natsukis reason for her glare. Naru simply hated early mornings and loosing the comforting wramth provided by her sister. Yuki took her place on Natsukis head as she finally got out of bed and stumbled through the room, gathering her part of their usual outfit. Yawning rather loudly she vanished behind the doors of the small bath and soon the sound of a shower could be heared within the walls of the small apartment.

Naru on the other hand stared, still rather annoyed, at the red fox that just couldn't stop licking her face and had to be held arms length away. Now pouting the little fox decided to speak up.

"Well, if you don't let me lick you a bit, you could at least make some breakfast." Naru rolled her eyes on this, clearly not missing the perverted sound of his animalistic voice, now living together with the perverted kitsune for thirteen years, eight of them knowing he existed and bearing with his... rather unique ways of thinking. Thought her sister sometimes wasn't much better, as she tended to have quite a colorful phantasy, especially regarding a certain sharingan-wielding missing-nin.

Now she herself, single, bored out of her mind and fully awake, decided to do as suggested and started making a light breakfast. Today would be the day that the Academy would give a new batch of genin wannabes their headbands. And she would fail...

Flashback (thingy of doom... damn couldn't resist...)

_The two Kitsune sat infront of the Hokages desk, eyeing the suspiciously empty wooden piece of furniture._

"_I see you finally made it old man, took you quite some time to get it ALL done." Natsuki snickered at the pained look the Sandaime featured momentarily before sighing. It had taken him eight friggin' years to get ALL the paperwork the fourth had left for him done. Even thought he went so far as to use up to thirty Kage Bunshin to help with his work. The Yondaime sure was a lazy ass... at least regarding paperwork._

_Now he sat in front of the matured Kitsune, still wondering how time had flew by so fast. And the cute little girls that sometimes came into his office just to brighten his day a bit had growen up into two beautiful women. Not only in appearance, but also mentally._

"_So, what is it that you want me to do?" He just knew something was up, simply by the glint in the eyes of the blue haired vixen. She smirked as she thought about what was going to happen. This would be so damn much fun, messing with a poor chuunins mind._

"_Well, sweet little Naru-chan over there will purposefully fail the genin exam tomorrow. This will hopefully get a certain reaction out of a certain chuunin instructor. I hope Iruka-sensei won't be to disappointed thought... well we'll see about that won't we?" She grinned one of these infamous foxy grins that only these two seemed to have brought to perfection. "The only problem with this, we wanted to make sure that she still will get her headband afterwards, wouldn't do if we would do all the work for getting a traitor and in the end screwing up the teams I need. You got the list I suppose?" She got a positive nod from the Hokage and a thankful sounding response._

"_Yes, I got your list and I must say, I couldn't agree more with you. These teams are very well thought through as it seems. It looks a lot like my way of thinking..." Again he recived that flat look... it clicked inside his mind... everytime he forgot that Natsuki had a lot knowledge from things that would most likely happen in the future. Provided that she wouldn't change too much with her actions._

_He coughed nervously. "Well, since I happen to know that the two of you could actually be jounin by now, if you hadn't refused back then when I brought this option up, I don't see any problem with this. You two will take the exam just for covering measurements." The two vixens grinned before bowing; well Natsuki bowed Naru just waved lazily, and leaving the office. Leaving their leader with his boredom._

'_Damn, now I actually wish I had some paperwork to do...' As if on cue, his assistant stepped in loading of a quite big tower of papers. The Hokage sighed. 'Not this much...'_

Flashback end

Finally her sister left the shower already dressed and ready, sword draped on her hip while her shuriken and kunai holster was carefully hidden by her coat. She still seemed quite out of it as she plodded down on one of the chairs and began nibbeling on one of the buttered toasts.

"Thanks, bath is free now." She pointed out the obvious. Thanking for the coffee she just took a sip from, the bitter taste finally getting her system working. The blond looked rather amused.

"Damn Nee-chan, you really should be used to it by now... You're twentyfive by now! You had to stand up early for more or less twenty years of your life." Natsuki just shrugged yawning again before she bit of a piece of her toast munching happily.

"Haven't gotten used to it in the first years, won't get used to it ever." Was the provided response from the blue fox, savely perched upon the kitsunes head. Her sister just left it at that and claimed the bath for the next half an hour.

After successfully getting showered, dressed and having wolved down their breakfast. Naru and Natsuki could now be found in the Classroom of one Umino Iruka. Who happend to have a slight twitch at his left eye every time he looked out of the window facing the Hokage monument. Some unknown jester had managed it to paint the stony portraits of the past Kages, giving the Shodai and Niidaime the expression as if bickering, the third to look dreamily and having a suspicious blush on his face and the fourth grinning like a fool.

He had a pretty good idea who made that. There was absolutly no evidence, but the grinning faces of his two most loved students said everything.

Iruka had come early to terms, that demons and little girls could be seperated beings. Natsuki had been in Konoha for over three weeks now, the rumor of her being a demon like her sister already manifested, she and said sister were walking down the street, it was late at night and both of them were exhausted from training, having used way to much chakra. A group of drunken villagers had decided that it was time for a little demon hunt and had chased them through the village ultimatly ending near Irukas house. The chuunin, wanting to know what caused this noise late at night and disturbing his peaceful grading session, found two terrified girls on his doorstep facing a semicircle of drunken and obviously pedophile men, as some of them had already begun to loosen their belts as it seemed. After short usage of his trained loud voice, shouting the men in the seventh layer of hell, he soon had to come to the startling realization that demons could be afraid of something. And if a demon could feel, what would stop a demon from choosing a path in it's life. For every being, that was given emotion, had to decide which of it's feelings it wanted to follow. So he spent the rest of his night, learning bit by bit, who the so called demon childs really were. He formed a somewhat fatherly bond with the two girls, even thought Natsuki was mentally seventeen at that time, both seemed to need a parental figure. And the comfort, savety and sometimes praise they brought with them. Espcially praise was important for the two of them. Naru liked to be seen, to be noticed to just stand in the middle of a smiling crowd getting acknowledgement, while Natsuki on the other hand, seemed to hate having the attention of the crowd focused on her, yet at the same time carved for praise and attention, if she did something that was worth it. They were opposites and yet the same in so many ways it fascinated the young teacher.

Sighing he began the long process of failing some students while handing others their new headband. The hours went by and soon he called out the name of "Uzumaki Naru!".

Said student soon appeared in the nearly empty room, only one desk standing in there behind it being Iruka and Mizuki the grading Instructors. She wore a mask of nervousness as she stepped on the marking.

"One Bunshin no Jutsu please, whenever you are ready." Iruka said with a kind smile, trying to encourage his adoptive daughter. The corners of her mouth twitched slightly, trying to smile, but she soon adopted a serious expression as she concentrated her chakra, formed the handseals and molded the substance... only to mess it up a bit at the end and producing a gigantic cloud of smoke. Once it finally cleared one could see a... black and blond... blob? Or whatever the thing on the ground was. Naru mentally congratulated herself for messing up so good. It pained her though, when Iruka got a clearly disappointed look on his face.

"Naru, you fail." He stated a little solemnly, his eyes slightly shadowed. The blond got a false look of desperation as she tried to argue. "But I did really try! I don't know what happened, please Iruka-sensei..." She seemed to look utterly sad at the prospect of failing. But her sensei remaind strong; totally unaffected by the automaticaly activated puppy eyes. Mizuki on the other hand, saw his chance. And a devious plan formed within seconds in his sickly simple mind. So he began with step one, getting on the good side of the demon. Naru now looked downcast and was about to leave the room when he started to console his brown-haired 'friend'.

"Iruka-sensei, she somewhat produced a Bunshin, and the rest of her grades are in the top five. Don't you think we could let this one slip?" He tried to coax the scarred Instructor, but he remained stubborn.

"No Mizuki-sensei. Every student so far was able to create at least three perfect replicas. She on the other hand... we can't let her pass. I'm sorry Naru-chan."

And so, she left, both teachers missed the smirk on her face as her sisters plan seemed to bloom into perfection.

After that Iruka handed out only two more headbands to Yamanaka Ino and Yuki no Natsuki who was later found near the swing comforting her sister as it seemed, with her headband attached to her hip like a belt. That was at least what Mizuki thought as he watched the two from his perch upon the Academys roof. Soon he noted with statisfaction that the blue haired demon left, leaving her sister alone who was at this point pointedly ignoring the commets she picked up from some of the parents. It really annoyed her how they all thought she wouldn't go on a rampage if they made her life as bad as possible and stopped her from being promoted to the rank of genin. I mean, it isn't like THE Kyuubi didn't know how to fight. Their logic really was something else...

Well anyways, Mizuki deemed it wise to make his appearance now before the other demon would leave, too. Hopping down onto one of the thicker branches of the tree, he got the attention of the supposed fox rather quickly as the rushling of leaves let her gaze shoot up to him.

"Ne, Naru-san. You know I may have another way for you to graduate and make Iruka-sensei happy." He watched with nearly childish glee as he noted how her face lit up at the prospect of making Iruka proud.

'_Too easy...'_ He thought arrogantly, oh if he just knew...

Taking her to a random balcony in the village, watching the setting sun as the last beams of the great ball of flames ignited the air setting the clouds on fire, he began to explain to our blond vixen what she had to do in order to 'pass' the 'special genin exam'.

And so one could find little Natsuki and Naru in the Kagetower late at night, together with the Sandaime, sitting in the room of scrolls directly before the Scroll of Sealings.

"So you hide this thing while we take that fake here and head of into the forest, we'll wait till Iruka finds us, then wait till Mizuki finally drags his ass there and lastly kick his ass, bring him to your office and collect my headband. Sounds good?" Naru stated rather cheerfully. The aged Leader nodded and let the giant scroll vanish from sight. Waving them off, they both vanished, using the rooftops and soon disappearing in the forest. The Hokage left the room and called his Ninjas together.

A troubled looking Mizuki pounded on Irukas door reporting what he had heard from the Sandaime while scheming his evil little... scheme_. 'Perfect, Iruka will find the brat in a matter of minutes all I have to do is follow him and kill him afterwards if he doesn't want to come with me.'_ So they both ran off, after Iruka had dressed, to recive their orders from the Third.

Deep inside the forest, near an old vacant shack, sat one Uzumaki Naru appearently reading a big green bordered scroll, but was actually bored out of her mind waiting for Iruka to make his appearance and ultimatly Mizuki. She had used a henge to let her clothes look a bit more ragged so it seemed as if she had trained hard. Her sister was sitting on one of the thicker branches watching were she assumed Iruka would come from, petting Yuki a bit while being equally bored as her sister.

Soon thought, leaves rushled and one angry looking Iruka appeared at the scene, looking a bit flabbergasted at the grinning blond as she energetically started to talk: "Hey, you already found me Iruka-sensei! A bit too soon for my taste, cause I could only learn one Jutsu so far, but that'll be enough to let me pass, right?"

He looked more and more confused as she went on and brought only one question forth: "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei said so. He told me were the scroll was supposed to be and explained to me that once I learned one technique from it I could pass the exam." She said seemingly oblivious to her Senseis stress. Actually her senses were picking up the scent of a traitor who seemed to wait for the right moment. Soon he got his opening as Iruka stared in disbelieve at this revelation and threw his kunai at the blond girl hoping to hit her and kill her off fast.

Irukas initual reaction was to jump in front of the knives as soon as he heard the tell tale whistling of air being cut by the metal. To his surprise he moved in the opposide direction while Naru simply sidestepped avoiding the knives.

"What the hell? Mizuki?! What's the meaning of this?" Iruka sputtered as he got his bearings back from being smacked against the shack by his involuntary jump. Natsuki dropped down from a branch looking a bit sheepish as she saw Iruka shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that Iruka-sensei, but my puppeteer skills aren't that good yet." She said, trying to sound apologetic... and failing horribly. Mizuki was now looking a little bit confused but soon focused back on his main task, getting the scroll. And so he demanded rather bluntly: "Give me the scroll Naru."

This got a reaction from Iruka who now looked a little bit panicked. "No Naru, don't! This scroll is filled with forbidden techniques and was sealed by the Hokages. Don't let this traitor lay his hands on it!" He shouted. Though was pointedly ignored by the rest of the gathered party.

"Soooo..." She dragged out. "You wanna have this scroll here? To bad that it isn't supposed to touch anyones hand, without the consent of the Hokage... what to do, oh what to do..." The blond paced back and forth while Natsuki tried to hold back her laughter, the face Mizuki was making was just hilarious. A mixture between rage, total confusion bordering to the ever liked flabbergasted look and annoyance. Suddenly thought, he got a sadistic glint as he thought about the perfect plan to distract the Demon long enough to snatch the scroll away from her.

"Say, do you two want to know why you are hated? Why this village treats you the way they do?" He said gleefully, his smirk widening as the two girls seemed to suddenly get very interested. Iruka, if possible, looked even more panicked and began to shout... again.

"No Mizuki! It's forbidden to speak about that!" He tried to reason, a futile attempt as it bounced off the ears of the insane man. So effectively ignoring the brownhaired man Mizuki continued.

"It's because the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, so he was forced to seal it away. And because its power was so great that no thing could hold it, he had to part it and seal it away in two little girls. YOU TWO! And that's why this village hates you so much! You two are the Kyuubi incarnate!" He shouted nearly spitting on his audience as he got louder and louder.

Though what he heard next let him finally get a totally confused look. The two girls laughed, together with the fox that sat atop on Natsukis head and the red one that had appeared out of the bushes a few minutes ago.

"Now this is the silliest version I heard so far, especially since I came to Konoha five years AFTER the incident occured... how's that supposed to work you idiot?" Yuki said, while her host was still laughing her ass off. Naru seemed to get her laughter finally under controll and stared at the Chuunin seriously.

"Mizuki-sensei, now you're not only a traitor, but you broke the Sandaimes law, which is to be punished with death isn't it?" She asked her sister more or less rhetorically. She in return nodded still giggling. Mizuki finally managed to look insane again and drew one of his giant shuriken. Spinning it with his left he prepared to throw it, thought this was all as Natsuki viciously kicked him in the gut sending him rocketing up into the sky. Following him with a powerful jump she made a somersault smashing her heel in the back of his head sending him speeding back to mother earth, were a horde of Narus already waited for him to smack there fists into him, effectively knocking his lights out for quite some time.

"That... was rather boring." The blond girl admitted while all Iruka could do was to stare. Her sister landed besides her nodding.

"Sooo, anyone wanna see the Hokage?" The blond Kitsune asked with a light grin on her face. Iruka just shook his head; this was too much for one day... With a poof of smoke the four people were gone and soon stood infront of the Hokages, still empty, desk.

"Hey old man, do you still buy scroll-stealing traitors for one headband each?" Asked a laughing Naru as she placed the bruised ex-chuunin on the ground.

"Why yes, I happen to have one last headband..." The Hokage said, smiling fondly at one slightly grinning blond, a lightly laughing bluehaired girl and one totally confused chuunin instructor. Now the teams could finally be paired up.

* * *

And that's it again, Finally I could start with the actual plotline, now I think the chapters won't be as rushed as they were at the beginning. Next time: Team placements! 


	6. Team placements, Fangirlmania!

Hey there, sorry I'm a bit late had some issues to deal with. Anyways, here's a new creation of mine, with a lot of phantasy it might even be passable as a chapter!

Disclaimer: Nuh don't own Naruto/Bleach

* * *

Team placements, Fangirlmania!

Once again our two kitsune can be found in a classroom. This time thought, both sported a headband around their hips. It was a nice morning, the classroom was empty except the two of them and the 'last loyal Uchiha' of course, but he didn't say a thing much less moved... he could be dead for all we know... well anyways. Naru was eyeing the door as it slowly slid open and a slightly blushing Hinata stepped in, giving a small smile to the blond in the last row and her sister who was more or less sleeping, while staring out of the window. The shy girl took her seat near them and greeted them with a nearly unheard: "Good morning."

But, being prideful kitsune, the two of them of course heard her, yet while Naru was just smiling at her and giving her a slight hug, Natsuki frowned.

"You know Hinata-chan, if you don't get over this shyness of yours, you may as well quit being a ninja and become a doctor or something." The Hyuuga looked downcast and her small frame began to shake slightly as she remembered her father saying something similar, thought with a much harsher tone.

'_Hiashi... you're clearly overdoing it again... why the hell do I even keep telling you, it's not like you're listening anyways!'_, Natsuki ranted inside her head.

**It's not like he's doing it on purpose you know, he drilled himself to be harsh to make a good impression on this damnable council of fools.** Yuki added yawning ever so slightly. They both had spent quite some time, scolding Hiashi, who surprisingly didn't kill them instandly but rather listened to them.

'_I know, I know. But damn LOOK at her...'_

She sighed and fixed her amber eyes on the small girl who was trying to hide her tears.

"Listen Hinata, I didn't mean to scold you. It's just that, you _are_ a ninja now and you have to at least act like one. I'm not ordering you to recreate your personality, but at least try to mask your feelings. Show the world a false image so you won't be worried what people think of the actual Hinata. That is something that, with some training, is more effective then to actually change yourself completly. But as I said, it would be hard training, especially for you, since you _are_ shy... but hey, you have to start somewhere."

She smiled brightly at the now once again blushing girl who nodded hastily, stuttering as she asked her question: "What would you advise me to use... I mean, what should my mask look like... I have no idea..." Her voice got lower and quieter with the last phrases as she seemed embarrassed to ask something as seemingly simple as this.

"Well... how a about some emotionless stuff like your bastard cousin does, thought without the fate crap... that's just annoying the hell outa me.", Naru suggested cheerily. Hinata giggled lightly at the discription she just got of her Neji-niisan. Thought she had to admit, that would work for the time being.

Stuttering a bit less she gave a confident, well as confident as Hyuuga Hinata gets, smile: "I'll try my best."

"And that's all we want.", Kasei said from his perch on Narus head, managing to sound perverted _and_ comforting at the same time. The three girls shivered. Yuki just went for glaring at him, like she usually did when he said something stupid, or did something stupid... or even sounded remotely stupid. All which happened quite often. He was nearly like a second Jiraiya... or a first as he was the one born first... well these are technicalitys.

Back to our main scene. The classroom had now filled up with the new genin-hopefuls of Konoha, waiting for the one and only, Umino Iruka, to announce their teams so that they could storm out again and miraculously destroying half of the classroom while at it. They were just standing up and walking... and _Ninjas_ for heavens sake, how the hell did they manage to create such a mess by just leaving a room?! Well that was a question for another day.

Natsuki had begun a countdown and was staring at the door, Hinata stared at her, then at the door and back at her, wondering what she may be waiting for.

"...3...2...1...action." Just as the word had left Yukis muzzle the door was slammed open and revealed two panting Kunoichi. To be more precise, they couldn't be called Kunoichi, these two were something more fearsome... something evil. They were fangirls. Yes, you heard right, these two were Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura, leader and co-leader of the Sasuke-Fanclub. And currently screaching on the top of their lungs who was first inside the room and would therefor recive the honour to sit beside their worshipped god, known as Uchiha Sasuke. Pointedly ignoring the obvious fact that he had choosen to sit in the middle of a completly empty row... well, to think that Sakura was actually considered the most intelligent one. It was a disturbing fact indeed. They both kept yelling some more until it began, Naru was nervous and started to sweat a little, Hinata on the other hand was staring horrified at something... or rather someone. Natsukis eye had begun to twitch in the middle of the catfight. Now one would need to know, Natsuki doesn't get annoyed that easy, of course there are triggers... like screeching banshees that would give her a migraine... or cold bastard Uchihas who thought they were so much better then others by simple breathing. Well, now one of the mentioned cases happened to be appearant and as we established this was bad; really bad. She was about to drew her sword Yukihen, who was already screaming bloody murderer, wanting to cut these screeching things to pieces, just as Iruka entered the room. With a well tuned yell he managed to not only shut the two of them up, but also pressing both of them into their seats. With fear or airpressure no one would ever know.

Normality came finally back, the twitch stopped and Naru let out the breath she didn't knew she was holding. Hinata had fainted a while ago. Iruka just glared at the two banshees for good measure before he started to begin his speech of how they were all Ninja now and had to be responsible and so on and so forth.

About half an hour later he had finished his speech and effectively send every student back to sleep. A vein popped up on his forehead. A rather big one I might add.

"WAKE UP YOU DAMN BRATS AND LISTEN!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR ALL OF YOU!!!", he shouted while the windows were rattleing. He sighed after he was sure he had gotten the attention back on him, rather then the various insides of eyelids.

"Okay, now for the team placements. Team 1..." and so it began. "Team 7 will be our only four man squad by the order of the Hokage. It will consist of, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Saku-" He was interrupted by an ear shattering squeal that was heard throughout the whole elemental countrys.

A blue eyed blond somewhere in the middle of an explosion looked up and shuddered, "A fangirl got it's wish... bad things will happen..." "Deidara-senpai!!!" "I hate it when I'm right..."

After at least ten minutes and restraining an insane bluehaired Kitsune, Iruka was eventually able to continue.

"A-as I was saying, Team 7 will consist of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naru and-" he was interrupted yet again and was getting bloodthirsty. Yes, even Umino Iruka, the definition of niceguy, was able to get annoyed beyond the point of sane thoughts. The reason to this? Well a pink haired banshee of course!

"Wait Iruka-sensei! Why the hell do I have to put up with that moron?! She is a lousy no good and will only hamper our teams abillitys!"**SHANNAROOOO!!! I won't accept any rivals! Especially not **_**her**_**! Sasuke-kun is MINE!**

There was an eery silence falling upon the students. It might be caused by the massive killing intent... or the bloodlust... or even the fact that now _both_ of Natsukis eyes were twitching... rather strongly. Well, what ever the cause may be, Iruka, being a trained shinobi-sensei dismissed it with a simple: "Shut up Haruno-san, or you will be brought back to academy status. Since your team already as one more member then actually needed."

This effectively closed her mouth, thought her inner persona was raging.

**Shannaro! This bastard won't seperate me from MY Sasuke-kun. We are **_**fated**_** to be together!!!** It screamed with the fires of a determined fangirl burning ever so brightly in the background. Thank god she didn't have Gai as a teacher or she would mostlikely learn that annoying genjutsu technique making it visible for every poor soul near her. Somewhere in a training ground, surrounded by forest, a green clad jounin and genin as well as certain Hyuuga were sneezing rather loudly. Well at least the green ones were, a Hyuuga doesn't sneeze loudly. Fate wouldn't allow it. (Somewhere in a place similar to the feared rainbowhell was a beautiful woman looking rather annoyed as she screamd, "LIKE I CARE IF HE SNEEZES!!!" while being consoled by her sister Destiny. "There, there. It'll be alright.") Screams of, "Oh no! Lee we must train harder so our flames of youth shall be able to fend of the evil seed of illness!" and, "Yosh! Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei"... and so on.

Iruka meanwhile continued, "The fourth member of Team 7 will be Yuki no Natsuki. You'll train under Hatake Kakashi." He looked in Sakuras direction with a glare from hell and daring her to say something. "Team 8 will consist of: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in existence so we'll skip these... ah, Team 10 will consist of: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji, tought by Sarutobi Asuma. You'll meet your Instructors this afternoon, until then, dismissed."

The soon-to-be Genins stormed out of the room leaving a trail of destruction while Sakura trailed Sasuke like a puppy. "Damn these two will be hard to stand. Did you hear her?! Hamper our teams abillitys... coming from the _weakest_ of us all!!!", Naru raged, Kasei nodding in agreement snarling at the retreating forms of their so called teammates. Soon thought a devious grin began to split both their faces.

"Oh I just know the right thing to do...", Naru began to laugh evily sending a shudder down everyones spine. Iruka, who hadn't left yet, acutally deemed it wise to leave _now._ Natsuki just shuddered, gave her sister a pat on the back signaling her to do just that. Whatever _that_ was. They both left the room with plans for their lunchtime.

Naru followed her supposed teammates while hiding in the shadows, again laughing evily while watching Sakura getting told of by the Uchiha prick. Yet that wasn't enough. Oh no, she would make it painful. For both of them. She had tried so hard to get Sasuke away from his avanger fantasy, but it was no use. He was a stubborn cold hearted bastard, as Itachi had said, it was to late. But then again, if it wouldn't be to late for him, she couldn't do what she was about to do. Making two Kage Bunshin she let them Henge into perfect replicates of her sisters boyfriend and Sakura, while she herself took the part of the Emo-prince. Containing her evil laugh she send her clones to meet Sasuke while she went to go and mess with Sakura.

Said pinkhaired fangirl was sitting on a bench looking at her bento as if it contained the answers of the universe, or in her case, rather the answer how to woo Sasuke. But soon her gaze shot up and met with the chilling black of said Uchihas eyes. Their looks met, she blushed, he didn't even blink.

'_Yes! Sasuke-kun is finally looking at me! This will be it! The one true love will start now!'_ While thinking something along this lines and even more stuff sponsored by her second persona, she went of into fangirlmode. Sasuke still didn't even move a single muscle. Well at least until he began to walk up to Sakura. He gently placed a hand under her chin as her head shot down to stare at her bento again.

'_HE IS NEAR ME!!! AND EVEN TOUCHING MY CHIN! OH MY GOD!'_ She would have fainted by now hadn't her fangirlmode prevented her from doing just that. Cause what good Fangirl would faint once it had it's object of affection? He lifted her head, staring deep into her green eyes. He slowly began to close the gap between their faces. Only a few millimeter departing them now and Sakura was staring starryeyed at him.

'_HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!!!'_ But it should not be. In the last possible moment, he turned her head to the left and whispered in her ear, "You are an useless excuse of life Haruno, don't you dare ever waste my time again, or I will drench my hands in your blood."

She froze, understandable. Then Sasuke vanished without a trace. She still was frozen. A light wind blew by whirling a few leafs around. She blinked, then fainted. And her fangirlmode erased all memory of this. Damn that mindset of a Fangirl.

Sasuke on the other hand was walking along some random corridor brooding about how he would kill his brother in the most painful ways possible. That's when he picked up a familiar voice. His avengermode kicked in. '_Itachi!!!'_ But he stopped cold on his tracks as a second voice began to speak. A voice that let him wait.

"Itachi-sama, I will do as you told me. I will try to get Sasukes effection only to crush him afterwards. Making his life as miserable as possible."

"You're a good girl... Sakura. Now go, find that worthless piece of shit."

"Hai, Itachi-sama. I will look for the weakling." Footsteps could be heard, and soon a door at the far end of the corridor was slammed shut. Thought Sasuke couldn't concentrate on that anymore. He felt a presence behind him.

"Foolish little brother..." He whirled around only to be greeted by a short flash of the Tsukiyomi world. But that was enough. He screamed and fainted on the spot. His avenger mind deleting everything that had happened and only storing the extra hate for his brother in a little dark corner. Damn that mindset of an avenger...

And even thought, her 'pranks' were useless thanks to these mindsets, Naru was laughing madly while returning to the classroom.

"Did you see their faces! This is just to good!", she barked out between laugher. Yes, her day just got a little better.

Natsuki on the other hand used one Shunshin and found herself far outside the village sitting under a tree on a hill, watching over Konoha. Two hands sneaked around her, embracing her ever so lovingly. A smile crept onto the face of the bluehaired girl, albeit a sad one.

"Why is it, that even if you know that I can't return those feelings and will probably soon leave this place, that you'll still come to me to seek my wramth and company... Anko-chan." The snake-mistress smiled a smile similar to the one Natsuki was wearing, her eyes seemingly brimming with tears, thought these were forced away.

"We both need the emotional support the other will give us and there is no problem with us begin what we are. Itachi and I trust you not to go to far and you trust me not to do the same. But we need someone who'll be able to understand us. Who will hold us when we need it the most and give us the one thing we can't have while we're seperated. The feeling of true belonging, the feeling of being loved, not as a sister, but a woman. A soulmate. Once you leave, I may be alone again, but if I wanted to, I could search for you and you know I would find you. And then we would be together again. Just like that." Anko whispered while guiding Natsuki onto her lap, letting her head rest on her chest. Now it was Natsuki who was crying and soaking the fishnetshirt Anko was wearing under her creamcolored trenchcoat. Gently stroking the sea of blue hair she lifted the chin of the blue haired Kitsune to stare into her eyes.

"The pain of knowing so much, and not being able to do something... it is hard for you, I know... and I've experienced something similar, as you know as well. But while we cannot help it, we can at least easy the pain in each others embrace." Anko ended with a soft, loving kiss. It wasn't passionate or lustful or anything the likes. It was just a harmless kiss. Of love, acceptance and security.

* * *

I think this one is a bit like a filler... well... it kinda ran away from me. I just wanted to bring some fun into it and in the end I had this!... whatever... hope ya liked it and see ya next time. Leave a review please. 


	7. The early sensei get's to fail

I apologize to my dear readers for having forgotten to post a new chapter. I was having so much fun reading I totally forgot to post it, so sorry!

In case anyone is interested, I'm currently reading Chunin Exam Day written by Perfect Lionheart. It's absolutly worth reading and funny as hell!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Bleach.

* * *

The early sensei get's to fail.

The sun was slowly beginning to set and four young genin sat in a classroom bored to death. Well, Naru and Natsuki knew this would happen... but they forgot to bring something with them to pass the time. Sasuke was more annoyed then bored because of Sakura who tried for the fivethousandsixhundredandseventyeigth time to ask him for a date; yes, he had counted. Sakura was in heaven though, never in her wildest dreams had she spent so much time alone with her precious Sasuke-kun... as alone as one can be with two foxes and two women watching their every move; out of pure boredoom of course.

"Ne... nee-chan, do you have any idea when this idiot will show up?" Naru asked rising from her short nap. Natsuki shrugged, "If I had to guess..." she picked up a scent of dogs and... was this really arousal?... oh god please NO... "in 3" she stood up and walked over to the door, "2..." she stood directly in front of the door now, waiting for whoever was coming to open it. "There he is."

Right on command Hatake Kakashi opened the door and find himself pressed against a soft warm body. He could feel soft hands tracing invisible patterns on his back while warm breaths brushed against his ear.

And a lustful voice whispered something, "My Kakashi-_sensei_, don't let me _wait_ so _long_. I was _desperate_..." She accented a few words with sweet lovely moans, rubbing against him ever so slightly. Kakashi on the other hand reacted in the only logical and way, a way that would have made Jiraiya proud, thinking of lines in his beloved book that began just like this, he passed out with a huge nosebleed.

Now there was a problem with him having a nosebleed. He wore a facemask. Thankfully, the rush of blood was so strong; it ripped two holes in said mask and let him shoot out of the room again. He flew up a few stairs and soon they heard him knock against a pillar that should be somewhere on the roof.

"Well," Naru began, "I guess he's waiting on the roof!" She grinned as she followed her sister who was already following the bloody trail.

Sasuke and Sakura stared...

"Ne Sasuke-kun, do you want..."

"NO!"

Isn't it nice that some things never change?

Kakashi found himself in blissful darkness, but he had the nagging feeling he was forgetting something very important. He went into a mental check, '_Icha Icha, still in my hand. Hitae-ate, still covering my eye. Facemask... uhm...'_ He was suddenly very awake. He shoot up, evaded to hit his head on something AND managed to swipe an extra mask from somewhere covering his face faster then any eye, EVEN the sharingan, could follow.

"My first impression of you four...", he paused and looked them over his gaze was glued on Natsuki who winked at him then slowly wandered to Naru who grinned at him leaning against her sisters shoulder, and lastly analysed Sakura and Sasuke.

"Well... you're interesting. But I want to know more about you, tell me a bit about ya."

Natsuki began counting again. Thought no one heard her.

"What do you mean sensei?" asked our beloved pinkhaired annoyance.

'_I'm pretty sure I didn't spoke in riddles...'_ "Well how about you tell me your likes and dislikes, your hobbys maybe dreams. Oh, and your name while you're at it."

"Could you go first so we know how it's done?" Sakura asked ever so innocent. "WE know how it's done, you're the retarted one..." Naru grumbled thought only Natsuki and Kakashi caught it, who both smirked slightly.

"Saa... My names Hatake Kakashi, I like a lot of things and dislike some things... I do have hobbys and my dream is none of your concern. Now you go pinky."

'_All we learned was his name!!'_ seethed the dating duo. Meaning Sakura and Sasuke. Naru looked rather amused and Natsuki just sighed. Both knew more then enough about Kakashi, the only problem was, what version of Kakashi did they have here? He seemed rather... Kakashi-esque, perverted, lazy and most importantly, indifferent. That was a good thing. They couldn't kill him yet and it would be quite the problem if your own jounin sensei was breathing down your neck, waiting for a mistake so he could shove a lightening covered hand through your chest.

Sakura finally registered that she should introduce herself and started her fangirlmode, "My name is Haruno Sakura and the thing I like is..." she glanced at Sasuke and began to blush, "my hobby is...", insert glance at Sasuke here, "and my dream is to...", she squealed rather loudly at this point, "I hate foxes!" She glared at both Kitsune who where ignoring her rather pointedly.

"Okay... erm... the brooding one please."_ 'I'm scared a bit... though Asuma warned me this would happen... but DAMN this is insane!!'_

Sasuke looked up from and graced his soon-to-be teacher with a piercing gaze. _'If you want to scare me, you have to top the fangirl little boy.'_ Kakashi thought amused.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I have no likes and dislike most, my only hobby is training, I don't have a dream... but I have an ambition. To revive my Clan and kill a certain man." Sakura was awed, Kakashi bored and Natsuki was boiling with rage. '_Only over my DEAD and COLD body, BASTARD!!!'_

"**Easy kit, it's not like he could kill him anyways."** purred the fox around her neck. She grumbled a bit and choose a simple glare. Thought Sasuke would swear the temperature just dropped a few degrees.

'_Yay, an avanger. Expected as much.'_ "Now the blond one!" he said smiling, his visible eye turning in an inverted U shape.

"Name's Uzumaki Naru, I like training, my sister", at this point she glomped poor unsuspecting Natsuki, "and ramen! I dislike closeminded fools. My hobbys are kenjutsu spars with my sister and eating ramen and my dream is to be one of the most powerful ninja in history! Then I'm going to kick anyones ass who dares to cross me!" she said grinning. _'She's energetic I give her that.'_

"Last but not least, the bluehaired one!"

Natsuki looked at him searchingly for a moment, then nodded. "My name is Yuki no Natsuki, I like drawing, kenjutsu and of course my sister.", she ruffled Narus hair lovingly who in turn pouted playfully, "I dislike illusional fools and... snakes...", she paused and glared at nothing in particular, "My hobbys... well, inventing new seals I guess. My dream..." she got a faraway look and an ever so sweet smile crept on her face, "well... I tell you sometime later."

'_Well, an interesting bunch I suppose... I wonder...'_

"Now that we know eachother I have something in mind. We'll do something for only the five of us as a start." Kakashi said, sounding a tad bit to enthusiastic.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, acting like a teachers pet.

"Lemme guess, survivaltraining?" Naru asked grinning. Kakashi stopped and stared at her. How could she know...? He was ripped out of his thoughts as Sakura yelled, "Baka don't be stupid." and tried to bonk her on the head. Tried being the prime focus. She stopped just above her head were a red fured fox was waiting for her fingers to come just a little closer so he could bite them off. She backed off hastily and just glared. Their sensei cleared his throat and got their attention back on him.

"Actually, Sakura, Naru is right. I was planning a little survival-exercise with just the five of us. Me being your opponent."

"But we did this stuff in the academy already!" Sakura whined.

Kakashis face darkened for effect, his eye getting a murderous glint, "This isn't like any other exam you had. This test has a failure rate of 66.6 percent. Well, we'll see each other tomorrow morning at six o'clock at training ground seven, don't be late!", with that he puffed away cutting of any and every question Sakura may or may not have had.

"That was rather interesting wasn't it?" Natsuki asked rahter rethorical. Her sister nodded nonetheless. Both jumped from the roof and went home preparing their gear for the following day. Sasuke and Sakura? Well...

"Ne, Sasuke-kun..."

"NO, GOD DAMNIT!!!"

And with this another day ended way too early.

And another morning came... well way too early, too. It was 6 o'clock sharp and team seven was three members short. The dating duo was freezing, tired and annoyed as hell. Their stupid teammates and sensei were late. Sakura soon found the positiv aspect about this.

**I'M ALONE WITH SASUKE! SHANNARO!** My god have mercy with Sasukes poor soul.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having a nice bath, relaxing in the hot water and reading Icha Icha. _'I feel like I'm forgetting something serious... maa, can't be that important.'_ He was just about to drift into perverted little fantasys when he suddenly remembered that he had to be at his maybe-soon-to-be teams meeting spot. He stumbled out of the bath and hastily dried himself put on his jounin uniform, facemask and headband. He rushed out of the door only to meet the friendly wrinkled face of an old lady.

"My Kakashi-kun, are you in a rush?" she asked with an aged voice that shone with a hint of mirth. "No, not exac-..."

"Good! Would be a nice boy and help me carry this to my house?" She smiled. He stared. She smiled. He began to break. "It's been a while since I last saw you anyways, how about some good morning coffee to get you awake?" He broke.

"Hai, hai." He grabbed her shopping bags and followed her to a little house in the outskirts of Konoha. It was a nice little district with sweet gardens and equally sweet houses. Everything looked more or less like ripped out of a picture book. And once Kakashi could finally leave, after being subjected to too much, too good coffee and now being hyper, he raced through the city. He stopped short as he heard the desperate meowing of a cat. His gaze shot to the right; there! In a small pond a cat was drowning after the futile attempt of catching fresh fish. Heroic as Kakashi got he jumped onto the pont and lifted the shivering cat out of the water.

"My, my. What a troublemaker you are. Tora." Suddenly, he had this distinct feeling something wasn't right. He turned around only to face the glares of four Ninjas. To be more precisely, Team 10. Asumas cigarett was glimming and giving of a devilish red light, while the other three simply glared. Asuma spoke up, "Kakashi, would you be so nice to hand over this poor animal. We'll bring him back." Both, Kakashi and Tora, noticed the murderous glint Asuma had. They looked at each other, Kakashi gave a sympathetic look and muttered, "Sorry little guy, but I won't risk fighting them..." He handed Asuma the squirming cat and ran for it. He had a team to meet! He could already see the brigde on the horizont when one of the stores to his right exploded. His eyes widened. A burning copy of an Icha Icha Paradies book flew just a millimeter by his face. His most loved bookstore was no more. He screamed and woke up.

Damn, what a dream. Whatever he had eaten last night, had defenitly to be bad. He looked at the clock, he was nearly three hours late. That was enough and he had a pretty good idea what he would use as an excuse.

At nine o'clock Uchiha Sasuke was seriously considering if it was treason when one killed a fellow shinobi, who was beyond a shadow of doubt more deadly to their own allys then their enemies. Sakura continued her ranting on about how _her_ Sasuke-kun was the strongest the fastest and allaround best shinobi ever to walk the face of earth. Sure he liked praise. But this was ridiculous! He didn't even know if she was breathing anymore, she just rattled on and on about how he was THE perfect being and just wouldn't stop. He had also considered jamming kunais in his ears, but that would hinder his goal, killing his brother.

It was then decided by greater beings that one Hatake Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, closely followed by the two foxgirls, Natsuki and Naru, appearing in a small blizzard and a fire pillar respectively.

After lots of screaming and threats of bodily harm if said screaming wouldn't stop soon, they had all settled down.

"Okay, now that we're all here, let me introduce you to your test." He held up two silver bells. "Whoever get's one of these bells from me until noon will pass. Be warned, you'll need to fight with the intent to kill me or else you won't be able to get one."

Sakura looked fearstriken all of a sudden, Sasuke looked murderous enough and the two kitsune looked... bored?

'_Am I loosing my touch?'_ Kakashi wondered.

"But sensei! That's dangerous! You could be hurt!" Sakura got four eyerolls for that one. "Haruno, he's a jounin, you're a genin. Now please rethink what you just said." Natsuki growled. That shut her up.

"Well then, you're allowed to use any weapon of your choice." he sat an alarmclock on one of the stumps besides him. "This clock rings as soon as the times up. Now, ready, set, GO!" Sasuke and Sakura vanished into the brush, the other two just stood there.

"You two are an odd pair..." the two of them grinned. "Ne, Kakashi-sensei, say boom." Naru said still grinning. Kakashi stared a bit perplex at them right before the two kage bunshin exploded. He jumped back the last second and had only to fight with the shockwave. Nothing he couldn't handle. He landed on the ground... and slipped._'What the hell?!'_ He looked at the ground only to see a thin sheet of ice covering the dirt. He didn't have much time to ponder the 'how' and 'when' because something red seemed to glow under said sheet of ice. His instincts screamed at him to jump, and he did just that. A firepillar broke out the ground were he had sat moments before. In his periphal vision he could see new ice forming were he would most likely land. He channeled some chakra into the soles of his feet to highend his grip on the slippery surface and landed only to be assaulted by two young women. Natsuki tried a sweepkick to get him of the ground again while Naru wanted to smash him deeper in said ground with an axekick aimed at his head. He jumped back again evading the sweepkick and blocking the one from Naru. Thought he had no breathingspace as both were hot on his trail. A flurry of fits was thrown at him. Most he would evade the rest block. All the while they were fighting on a legthening sheet of ice. Again his instincts went highwire as he jumped back and both girls were incarnated by a second firepillar. Kakashi was airbone again.

A shout of "Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu!" got his attention rather suddenly. He was in an open field, and a large roaring firedragon was rushing at him at insane speeds. He used a quick kawarimi and changed his position with a log. Said log was soon nothing more than ash as the firedragon devoured it. Kakashi was sitting in a tree watching the spectacle and looking for the caster of said Jutsu. His thinking was shortlived as he heard a now farmiliar roar again. The dragon was STILL there! And came directly at him. He was so perplex at this that he didn't notice how ice crept up his feet and bound his hand to the tree.

Now sure that the dragon KNEW where he was he tried to jump away again, but found himself unable to move. This would be a problem. He tried to remember the elemental affinity training the Yondaime had once given him. Reach into yourself and look for the lightning that sparks within you. Controll it, and guide it to were you want it to be. His hand began to crackle with electricity melting the ice and charring the tree. The Ex-Anbu could already feel the heat of the flames as his hands flew through the seals of the kawarimi. But what he had missed when he concentrated on his affinity, was a small tugging at his belt.

Sasuke was staring enviously at the dragon that was now circling the open field becoming smaller and smaller until he wasn't much bigger then the foxes his other 'teammates' carried around. He gave a sound of annoyance when he thought about them. They were just a liabillity, obstacles on his way to power. And obstacles are to be removed. He had to get the bells and make sure the other three wouldn't get one. Once this was done he had to find the Ninja who had fought Kakashi back there, he had to learn this technique. The problem was, he had not really seen the figure that fought Kakashi; it was all too far away when he first saw it. But it was a minor problem. One that would be solved, for he was an Uchiha. Nothing would be hidden from him for long... yeah right...

The mentioned jounin-sensei was positively surprised, he hadn't thought these two would be this dangerous, they nearly had him there, but luckily they hadn't gotten a bell. He looked at his belt just to be sure and there were his two silver bells. Still in place; still looking up to him with all their innocence. But it seemed they both had given up their short assault, it bothered him a bit but he crushed that thought. Now he could go for Sakura. If he had bothered to check them for any chakra, he may have noticed that these two were nothing more then disguised pebbles.

Kakashi streched his senses and soon found a weak nearly unnoticable chakrasignature. Bingo.

Sakura was crouching low and watching the spectacle in awe. The small dragon vanished into the trees and she stared at the plain field, for the moment, her mind was blank, even her inner persona wouldn't give some input. Then, she remembered her task. Find Sasuke, reunion with him and strike the evil forces that were Kakashi-sensei. And while at it, make him fall in love with her. She was just about to break into a run when she heard a voice behind her.

"Always cover your back, Sakura."

She whirled around; there stood Hatake Kakashi looking lazily at her through a halflidded eye. Suddenly a wind began to pick up leaves all around her and she began to feel sleepy. Her mind went numb, her thoughts turned to mush and her vision blacked out.

"Well, that wasn't much of a challange..." Not that he really hoped for one, but he had at least expected her to fight the genjutsu, not just sleep away. He went on to look for Sasuke; the young avanger was the last on his list.

Sakura woke up with a slight headache and looked around drowsily. Thought suddenly her ear caught a slight moan. Not a pained one thought. She followed these sounds but what she found would shake her to the bone. Their, in a little clearing, was HER Sasuke-kun, making out with some unknown girl. She just screamed and fainted.

Far away Kakashi was laughing like a madman. He loved messing with his students. And his next target was near him. He finally took out his copy of Icha Icha Paradies to annoy him a bit more and as if on cue, some Shuriken flew at him. Thought they missed him by a mile at least. _'Whoever wrote his shuriken throwing marks needs glasses..._' Then he heard the telltale sound of a wire being cut and a flurry of knives embedded themself in his side. A quick Kawarimi later left a poor log with the pain of knives sticking inside you. Now they both faced each other. "So taijutsu it is?" Kakashi asked sounding bored. Sasuke just went for the patented Uchiha glare and charged at him. First a roundhouse kick to the head, blocked, his ankle now grabbed by his teacher he used the hold to twist himself and kick his head again only to be hold by the other hand, but he had what he wanted. Hanging upside down his hands went for the bells on Kakashis belt, who reacted immediatly by letting go off Sasuke and kicking him back. The ravenhaired boy landed in a crouch holding his stomach, that had hurt! But it didn't matter, he had already touched a bell, now all he had to do was to catch him offguard. His hands flew through a series of handseal Kakashi was all to farmiliar with. _'An intereseting bunch indeed... to be able to use a Jutsu of this caliber as a genin.'_

Throughout the clearing one could hear a shout of, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" and a rather large fireball flew at the whitehaired man. He was hit head on and Sasuke smirked. Then the flames dissipated; no jounin whatsoever. Suddenly a voice pulled him back into reality while two hands pulled him underground.

"Below you Sasuke!" Now neck deep in the ground, Sasuke went for a glare... again. Kakashi stood before him. "That was a rather nice performance Sasuke. But still not good enough." With that he went away. Sasuke glared. Suddenly Sakura broke through the brush and stopped dead on her tracks. She stared at Sasukes head, who in turn glared back at hear. She screamed, and fainted again. Sasuke stopped glaring to look confused for a moment, then got back to glaring and the extremly slow process of digging himself out.

Meanwhile our two kitsune were having fun playing a simple game of tag with the small firedragon that Kasei was now controlling so they had an actuall challange. Yes, they were bored again. They had the bells, now all they had to do was convince Kakashi somehow that their team had to pass... somehow. Okay so only Naru was bored while Natsuki was planning like mad. The ringing of a clock far away got their attention thought as they both rushed, still in their fox form, together with their teachers, back to the logs. With a high jump they shot out of the brush and while airbone changed back into their fully human form. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Phew, was worried there for a moment." said Natsuki rather relieved. "Why would you be worried Natsuki-san?" a voice behind her said. She whirled around to stare into the grey eye of one Hatake Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! What a surprise..." She got rather nervous now, she didn't know how he would react, this was dangerous ground. "Well, I suppose we're having a talk after this." Both girls hung their head. Defenitly bad.

Soon after this little chat, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the log. Sasuke look defeated, while Sakura only had brought up a sad facade. Inwardly she was cheering, she wasn't separated from Sasuke! But she found it rather annoying once she found herself bound to a log.

"Now all of you failed since I still have both my bells." he sighed. The Hokage had said that this team HAD to pass... he was given no reasons why. It was just stated that it was in the best intereset of the Village to let them pass. Sure he could understand, the last Uchiha should not be hold back, and both girls showed great potential. But they failed his test nontheless. That is, until he heard a light jingleing.

"Do you mean these bells? Kakashi-sensei?" said the bluehaired Kitsune holding up two bells and dissolved the tiny genjutsu. Shock was written over Kakashis face as his gaze shot down to the two pebbles that hung from his belt.

"What? How? When?!" he was perplex to say the least. He tried to think back when he had let his guard slip... of course! When he was bound to that tree! He had to fully concentrate or else be fried!

It didn't matter, they hadn't found out the true purpose of his test, and he told them just that.

"Oh right, something about teamwork. Look sensei, we waited till now to show off our mad skills by presenting the bells, now we give them to Sasuke and Sakura. We can get them again if ya give as a chance!" said Naru grabbing the bells her sister was still holding and throwing them to the other two genin who caught them clumsily. Still shocked to the bone. Kakashi was inwardly crying. _'I don't want a team!!!'_ "Well... uhm... let's see... What Sasuke and Sakura have to say about this?" Said genins stared at the silverbells before throwing them back to the blond.

"I don't want any gifts. Give me a proper plan and... help to get these things!" Sakura was nodding vigorously. Kakashi sighed. They had demonstrated perfect teamwork just now. Well... as perfect as it would get.

"Well then, team seven, PASSED!" Sasuke looked smug. Sakura cheered and the two Kitsune gave a victory pose and suddenly froze. There was a ripple in their chakrasources, something that went unnoticed by the two other genin. But not Kakashi.

With a suddenly slightly strained voice Naru said, "Well, we've got things to do, places to be, we're off! Bye!" With that they broke of into a run their foxes hot on their trails. And after short "You're dismissed." Kakashi was gone, too.

Sakura was a bit uneasy, and Sasuke just didn't care anymore. The silence settled rather nicely around them until, "Ne, Sasuke-ku..." She didn't finish her sentence as a fireball came flying her way. She evaded it barely. Once she had her bearings back, she looked around. Sasuke was gone. "Oh no! Sasuke-kun! I will save you from the attackers!" And off she was.

* * *

There we go again. Will Sakura save Sasuke? What happens with our two Kitsune? Is Kakashi going to loose his book? Who knows?! I certainly don't...cause I'm currently facing a block of epic proportion. I'll try to fix this till next Saturday thought... well I hope I will... hm...

Well, leave a review! And see you next time!


	8. The fourth Tail

The next Chap of Claws and Blades for ya, have fun!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Bleach.

* * *

The fourth Tail

The two girls were shooting through the trees in a mad dash, Kakashi close behind them. But there were more pressing matters than a nosy jounin. They were about to unlock a new tail. Well, Natsuki was, but the competive nature of the bijuu-genes inside of Naru made her own body react to the subtle ripples of demonic energy, ultimatly making her unlock the next one too.

'_Yuki, we need the portal... FAST!'_ Natsuki was breathing heavily as her vision was beginning to grow black. It crept up from the side of her eyes slowly to the center. Anyone who would have looked into the ember orbs now would see the black actually creeping from the corners aiming for the center.

'_Shit! It's stirring... this thing is going for control again! We have to hurry or else...'_** Well shit, hang on there kit. Just hope this sensei of yours doesn't follow us... your sister would be hard pressed to deal with him alone. And we aren't at our best...**

Yuki sounded concerned but knew it was too late to engage Kakashi and convince him not to follow them, they had to get away from here as fast as possible, or not only would they have to deal with Kakashi but a few ANBU squads too. She locked her gaze with Kasei who was running close by and nodded. They both shot in front of the girls a good distance ahead. Stopping dead on their tracks, they ancored their tails into the ground and began to channel chakra through seals that were covering the furry animals. Soon, the earth rose and formed an intricate ring of gray stone with some simple seal-like engravings. The space inside it began to glow in a mix of blue and white, while the foxes channeled more and more chakra into it.

This happened in only a few fractions of a second thought and both Girls soon shot right through the strange blue and white substance, seemingly swallowed by it. Kakashi was skeptic and he was well aware of the fact, that to follow an enemy through an unknown technique was more then foolish. Yet, he had to know what was happening. And with this and a good bit of foolishness, Kakashi shot right after them, together with the foxes who had jumped in right after their charges.

It was a strange feeling, Kakashi decided. It felt oddly like the Shunshin, yet different. It was more rouge, as if it was forcefully ripping you through space to cover a larger then considered safe distance. And he would be right. He found himself in a large clearing, though in an unknown forest. But he had the distinct feeling to have been here before. A few big rocks stuck out here and there and some of them seemed to have been shattered long ago. While in other areas it seemed as if some Doton techniques were let lose.

Then it hit him like a wall of bricks as pictures of his dead teammate and best friend flashed up briefly. This was on the way to grass country, they had passed this area while on their way to Iwa once... He was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard an ethereal scream. Not a human scream, this was something more terrifying. It sounded as if two voices were mixed together and then switched rapidly giving it a gurgeling sound. Then his world turned crimson and blue. Before him stood his two students shooting giant pillars of chakra into the air. Narus crimson pillar soon twisted rather peacefully to form a dancing fox in the air who simply sprouted a forth tail to accompany his other three then dissipated and flowed back into her body. One last shockwave and she stood their breathing heavily, but otherwise unharmed. Natsuki didn't have such luck. Her chakra spiked and twisted. Forming a deformed fox who seemed to be roaring while crashing against invisible barriers, it too, formed a forth tail, but didn't stop there. It trashed around in the air crashed down to the ground leaving a crater and accompanied by a loud gurgeling roar from Natsuki it rushed straight at her. Forcefully crashing into her shivering trashing body; letting her chakra explode outwards again and forming a dome of thick ice. Silence settled around them.

Kakashi could only stare at what was displayed before him. He knew this chakra all to well. It was the signature of a beast more terrifying than any other seen by mankind. The chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. But that didn't answer his question as he shakingly gathered his bearings. What did just happen in this clearing? His gaze shot to Naru who was swaying dangerously on her feet, acting on instinct he ran to her and caught her weakened body the moment she fell backwards. Cracking open an eye she looked in the face of Kakashi... or well, what she could see from said face, that being an eye that bore into her with unasked questions.

She grinned weakly, "Hey Kagasshi-senshei..." She slurred a bit as she tried to get her body to stop shaking. He slowly sat her down. She was in no condition to fight. He held every advantage over her and her sister was enclosed in a dome he guessed to be at least 50 metre in diameter. Then the two foxes entered the scene, from wherever they were.

"You two, care to explain?" He asked, though sounding more curios than anything else. Of course there was the unmissable amout of distrust in his voice, but they expected as much. Kasei stepped forward a bit and with a serious look began to speak, "Hatake Kakashi, are you ready to hear the tale of this screwed up mess? Will you let me speak out and listen to what I have to say?" Kakashi just nodded, what had he to lose? He could humor the demon a bit, maybe even learn something. And Kasei began to tell and explain about Orochimaru the merging, their origins, expect Natsukis as that would have been a tad bit to much, and some other rather random details, while they could hear the sound of flesh meeting a hard surface from inside the icy dome. He ignored it for now.

After finishing the last part of his explanation he stopped to let it all sink. Kakashi looked relativly flabbergasted. But he caught himself; Naru at this point was finally up and around again. "And you actually think I would belive that the Hokage of all people would allow two demons to train two demonic girls inside our own village?" Kakashi asked, again sounding more curious than dangerous. Naru began to rummage through her pockets until she finally held out a small scroll. It was worn out and seemed to be at least a few years old, he opened it to see the instructions on how to use the Kage Bunshin properly, with seals, pointers and anything else one might need to learn a technique from a scroll. At the end was the official sign and seal of the Sandaime Hokage and clan head of the Sarutobi clan. Naru always carried this scroll around as a lucky charm and was rather happy at this moment that she did so today, too. This convinced Kakashi that the Hokage was with this. And in Kakashis mind that meant it was okay, whatever this was. And it sounded somewhat plausible explaining why two of his students could shift into the form of tiny foxes. Now there was another pressing matter.

"I see your point. But you will understand I will question the Hokage about that later." The foxes seemed to shrug but were cut short as the Jounin continued. "What happened to Natsuki thought?"

The three beings before him got serious looks, it was Yuki who answered this time.

"As you know, Naru and Kasei were peacefully merged, with Kasei being too weak to resist in any way. His powers were just absorbed and added to Narus own. Natsuki on the other hand... I didn't know what was happening, I fought, I raged but in the end... I lost but not without causing serious damage. Her mind is a fragil thing, just like her body. She shows signs of MPD but I'm not sure yet. But there is more to it, she-..." She was cut short as Naru started to speak and take over for her.

"We both have something inside of us... I think it awakened when we released our Bankais for the first time. We both have it but hers... well compared to mine... It's the same as if you would compare a beautiful medow, with thousands of flowers butterflys and little bunnys jumping around, with the depths of hell... What ever these things inside of us are, hers is extremly dangerous. It trys to take control when she unlooks a new tail, the first time she nearly annihilated a whole village because she hadn't fromed a dome of ice. We could barely stop her... It was terrifying... this being, whatever it might be, was not my sister at that moment. In the end she was hurt badly enough for her to have to stay in bed a whole week. Even with the advanced demonic healing abilitys we have..."

Kakashi looked serious. This was a dangerous matter indeed, he had to keep a close eye on her. Maybe even go so far as to consider locking her away. It was harsh... but if she really could go on a rampage everytime she unlocked a tail that was dangerous beyond anything. Then again, how often would that happen? She would go up to nine tails, true. But after that it would end... wouldn't it?

"Don't even think about it Hatake-san" said the blue vixen near his feet, seemingly reading his thoughts. "That would be no use. No normal wall can hold her at bay once she starts with her trashing. She is stronger and faster then Naru and from now on her strength and speed will only increase with each tail. The first four only give chakra, but the next five will unlook all of their demonic potential. But she was always able to control herself, it's amazing. Even thought her mind is near it's breaking point she is still in full control of it... at least at times she needs to.", the blue fured fox looked lost for a moment, Kakashi just sighed. "We'll see what happens... if she's able to control herself when she needs to, that won't be a problem." Suddenly Yuki shot around and stared at the dome, pain written clearly across her face.

"What's going on in there?" Naru asked concerned. The fox swallowed the lump that was building in her throat. "She's still pounding the ice... but without covering now." Narus eyes grew wide as she stared at the blue mass of frozen water, tears slowly gathering. "Y-you mean...?" Yuki nodded sadly. "Shit!" The blond rushed up to the eyes and began screaming at the being with in to stop its mad rampage in hopes of being heard. Her voice was desperate, laced with fear and sorrow.

Kakashi stared at her, everytime her desperate cry reached his ears it left a pang in his chest. What was going on in there?!

"Excuse me, but what are you two talking about?" Yuki at first didn't respond, staring sadly at the blond who was now pounding the ice herself, thought without much force tears streaming down her face as she sank down, now only occasionally hitting the block of blue. The fox sighed, sounding old, far older than most.

"Her mind isn't the only fragil thing, as I mentioned before... We haven't got a clue but her bones break way too easily. A simple hit and they snap already. That's why she started to cover her body with plates of ice to give her at least a small chance to have a proper taijutsu match. But that of course makes her slower, on the other hand she concentrates on speed once she draws her sword, yet she isn't as strong without the ice coverings then. Or I should say, she can't be as strong since she's always in danger of snapping her bones. That alone isn't dangerous as she learned early to support them with chakra... but it hurts, especially since she can only support or heal her bones. Both at the same time just won't work well. If she's pressed to continue with full strength... she pulverizes her bones. And that hurts beyond belief."

"So you're telling me...?" Kakashis eye grew wide as he stared at the blue mass still hearing the sound of pounding. "Both her legs and arms, hands and feet lost all their bones only pulver is left of them. The only thing at the moment that keeps her raging is her chakra, and she's burning it faster by the second. She won't last much longer I think." Yukis voice was sad, yet even as it was nothing new to the fox.

"A fighter as strong as her... to have such a weakness... what a cruel being has done that to her.", Kakashi sat down staring at the dome of ice. This was more than he could handle. Two of his students were demons. Yet they seem to be loyal to a village that has done nothing more than to hate them, glare and spite at them every waking hour. This didn't make sense anymore... demons being the guardians of the world... he being the sensei of two of them. And kami having a sick twisted sense of humor. And he noticed with a side glance, a fox that seems to like Icha Icha, if Kaseis drool was saying anything...

Inside the dome Natsukis body was fighting against the mass of ice, thought every time she crushed several metres of it with a hit, it would be useless as it regrew in mere fractions of a second.

It was trapped, it had finally got control again and was now trapped. It wasn't very pleased with that as it started to roar and pound the ice more fircely. Slowly, a strange white substance began to cover the pale face of the young woman, whos eyes were now completly black except for the red of the sharingan that had activated itself in the rage induced adrenalin rush.

Natsuki, found herself inside of her, crumbling and shaking, mind. It never ceased to amaze her that this fragil structure hadn't collapsed long ago. But she didn't have the time to be amazed; she had to find it so that this madness could stop for now. She had a score to settle... hopefully. Already she began to feel the pain of her bones being strained and probably broken. She had to act fast.

Not waiting any longer, as any wasted second meant more and more pain for her, she dashed down a broken corridor rushing inside the forest it was vanishing in. It took only a few hard jumps for the scenery to slowly change, she noticed that the trees began to grow into wicked leaveless things seemingly reaching for her. Wanting to grab her, hold her at bay to prevent her from facing their master. But it was no use. She was way faster than these stupid guardians. This was the darkest part of her mind, and the part which housed the strange presence that would give her nightmares about a dying Itachi just to torture her.

"So you've come again!" came the gurgeling voice from behind her as she crossed a clearing. She whirled around staring at the strange being. It looked to be a woman her age, with wine red, short and wild hair. Purple eyes were hidden behind a bony white mask that looked a bit like a mix between a hunters Mask and a skull. Covering her whole face but with bigger holes for the eyes than a hunters mask. Four blue markings crossed it as if a beast had slashed it from upper right to lower left.

"Who the hell are you!? What the hell do you want and why the fuck are you doing inside my mind?!" Natsuki roared as she could finally use her own voice, as long as she was here she would make full use of it.

"I told you, I wouldn't tell you these little details before you haven't defeated me... But I could answer one. I want freedom! I want control! I want to be the king, and you to be my horse!"

It sounded strangely farmiliar in her ears, but Natsuki couldn't place this analogy... she sure as hell had heard it sometime in her earlier in her life...

"Now, let's fight!" With that it drew its own version of Natsukis Zanpakutoh, two completly black Sais. Natsuki just growled as she herself drew the katana-like sword whispering, "Freeze their blood, Yukihen." With a burst of chakra her sword had dissolved and formed two pure white Sais. Waiting only a moment they rushed at each other. Only to stop short as they clashed, Sais crossed they glared at each other. Well, Natsuki glared, the strange womans look was unreadable for her. Then the strange part began. Over powering the bluehaired Kitsune she forced the white Sais out of her hand and let them fly in some bush. Cursing, Natsuki jumped back. Now defenceless, she tried to cover herself with ice but wasn't able to do so. Her chakra seemed so far away all of a sudden. It was like drinking an ocean through a straw. The womans sinister chuckle reached her as she struggled to get a hold of the only substance that could help her to survive now. Her Sais held ready the red head advanced, a dark smirk forming under the mask, but her eyes betrayed enough of it for Natsuki to know. With a fast dash, one Natsuki couldn't quite follow she slashed the chest of said foxgirl. A thick cut appeared and was soon covered in black ice.

"The first..." It raised the deadly weapon again and made a slashing motion. Natsuki closed her eyes; waiting for the end that had come way to early... she couldn't die here! She had to protect her sister! Who would keep Itachi from dying from a pocky overdose?! A tear slid down her face. But the end never came.

She cracked open an eye to see the womans eyes looking at her, no trace of malice left. Just a simple look. Embracing her she whispered in her ear.

"You lost again." She sighed and dissolved in black and red whisps of chakra. Leaving Natsuki to collapse on the ground bleeding heavily. A voice far distand still with the gurgeling sound sounding more like the whisper of the wind spoke to her. "Grow stronger, grow skilled, I don't want a weak horse." With that she blacked out entirely. Everything was numb, her senses dead. Now even her mind was knocked out.

Outside the four still watched the dome. The pounding had stopped a while back and was replaced with extrem ripples of chakra. Sometimes they would swear they could see a red glow but it disappeared as fast as it had come. Then suddenly, it grew quiet. Nothing was heard from inside the giant 'building' anymore. That was until the dome began to crack. The ice shattered, dissolving into a thin mist of water that moisted the ground around them. In the center of it lay the broken and battered body of the blue haired girl, a white mask with blue markings near her face.


	9. Definition of Peace

Hey there, I'm sorry for the delay but I had some problems regarding this part. I just couldn't jump directly to the wave arc but couldn't find a good idea to fill this gap ether. Dunno how good this one actually is, it's more or less a kind of filler, but it shows a bit how I want some Characters to be seen.

Sorry again, I'll try not to be late again.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Bleach...

* * *

Defenition of Peace... 

Umino Iruka was a man who lived a rather peaceful life. Considered he was a teacher at the ninja academy, his sense of peace may seem a little different compared to the general view. He was happy when he could mark good tests till deep into the night, to see the happy faces of his students, once he told them that they did good in what ever practice that had led to aforementioned grading. This was his peace, his kind of meditation. Would you give him a day of he would be bored to death and probably start doing training or asking weaker students for extra lessons. Irukas sense of peace changed the night he met two young girls cowering in fear on his doorstep, about to be attacked by a mob of angry villagers. This was one of the few situations were one Umino Iruka went for 'shoot first, ask later'. In this case, shooting meant screaming his head off and questioning the sanity of some of the fools that were currently threatening two perfectly innocent girls. Of course once he learned who these perfectly innocent girls were, his attention shortly narrowed down on them. Two terrified, young members of Konohagakura. Again he started to question the sanity of certain fools. Then he began to beat the hell out of certain fools who seemingly were to stupid to read danger signs.

From this day onward Iruka would learn to love the two kitsune and grow rather fond of them. That was until Natsukis second tail awoke. In which process she nearly killed him and her sister and destroyed a good portion of his house before she had her control back, only to crumble in pain. It would be a week before she would, perfectly healed, open her eyes again. Only to close them a moment later, repressing tears and shouting soundless apologys while being comforted by one Umino Iruka, who's definition of peace had changed serverly already. Peace now meant, for his two little girls to be happy, to be around him laughing at little jokes and jests.

It was for that reason that Iruka was visible distressed as Hatake Kakashi knocked at his door, carrying the unconsious form of one Yuki no Natsuki. Obviously battered and broken. So the fuzzing began.

An hour later medical bandages covered Natsukis arms and legs, providing a healing balm that would help her chakra enhanced healing and worked as a pain killer. While Kakashi still tried to digest all the information he had gathered in this rather short amount of time, Naru was watching with pained eyes, softly caressing her sisters pale face. She knew she would wake up eventually, but it disturbed her nonetheless to see her strong sister in such a weakened state.

She was always there to protect her, sure both of them were stronger then most of the villagers, and thanks to their shapeshifting powers, they were able to fool most of the ANBU. And those they couldn't fool were on friendly terms with them. But still, she was there for her. Protecting her, helping here when she would break from the emotional strain. She would always be there, a soothing presence in her dark world. Never complaining, never... To see her in so much pain and agony was something that disturbed what little peace Naru had greatly.

Kakashi never considered his life being easy, first his father committed seppuku, scorned by the village for helping his comrades rather than to let them die and fulfill the mission. He became cold hearted back then. He was a brat, and an annoying one at that. He lost most of his childhood and grew up faster then one would consider safe. He became genin, then chunin and at the end jounin at an incredible pace. But... what for? He had asked himself this question a lot of times. Why go so far for a village that drove his father to death... Or was the village right and his father wrong? Was a human life worth the success of a mission? He asked himself several times, over and over again. For years he couldn't find a conclusion. Then he was assigned a team. And a got a sensei. The Yondaime Hokage was a man like no other. He was kind, determinded and above all radiating happieness. An Orphan who had to work for everything himself, barely recognised by his village, rose above all others, above Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Fugaku. He became Hokage, with pure determination. But before all that, he showed Kakashi what the world was like. He slowly but surely helped Kakashi to answer his questions regarding his father, his loyality and his morals. But at that moment, it was already to late. Or so he thought.

It was when he saw his friend, dying in his arms, offering him the most valued present to ever be made, that Kakashi knew what he would stand for. His questions were answered that fateful night. The mission may be important. But there is nothing, absolutely nothing, that has more value than a human life. He learned something important from his friend then: "Those who abandon the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash."

Then the Kyuubi attacked. He lost his last teammate and his teacher that night. Shortly after that he left the ANBU, never to be seen wearing the mask of death. He had lost what little peace he had found with his remaining teammate and teacher. Even thought the Yondaime rarely had time as a Hokage, he always found a way for the three of them to have some fun.

After these two died he withdrew himself from other people. He donned a mask of indifference, lazyness and pervesness. He became the Copy cat Kakashi we all know. Yet, it was all but a mask, hidding a man who lost much in his life. Kakashi reflected on his past. Then, he looked at the present. He looked at the two girls infront of him. These two had seen more in their short lifes then Kakashi knew, and even thought he knew that Natsuki was probably older then him, he still saw her as a young girl. Both of them had seen pain, lots of pain. Most of it their own. How could he compare to those two, who still seemed somewhat normal? Well as normal as demons can get by human standards that is... They laughed, they were happy at least so it seemed to him. Now he wasn't sure anymore. He had seen behind the facade the two of them had build up over the years. He saw something that disturbed him. The normally vibrant Naru looked sadder then he had seen her ever before. And the bluehaired one was whimpering in obious pain, even while unconcious. This was just plain wrong!

Without knowing it, Kakashis definition of peace changed a little that day again. He would help those two, no matter what. He would help those two to accomplimish their goals. And if it was the last he'd do. He would support them till his last breath was exhaled.

Kasei stared blankly into space, his thoughts in no appearant order, just swirling around in his head hidding for a while, only to pop up even more stupid then before. He had lived a simple life, even thought he was one of the guardians. He would have guard duty for a few years, then head back and annoy his sister again, or play stupid games with Doshu one of the Shukkaku and rather fond of sand... which he found amusing. Especially since he found it fun to heat the sand and encase Doshu in a cover of glass. He loved to annoy the Tanuki. And even thought they were arguing like mad nearly everytime they were let near each other, often going so far as to fight rather violently, they were friends. Rather good ones at that.

One example may be the time when Doshu was first sealed. The Nine beasts weren't meant to interfere with the Humans meddling unless it was absolutely neccesary. Why Kami decided that this wasn't the case there, was beyond Kasei. He went nearly so far as to ignore Kamis orders and just plain ripp suna apart. Along with every living soul that dared to interfere with his plans on freeing Doshu. Alas, Kami didn't let him and as punishment prolonged his duty. That would be a mistake as Kami himself would admit later. It was an entire decade later, that Orochimaru would decide it was in due time to have a little test. A test that would prove fatal for Konoha as it involved a rather big sealing pattern, a string of over fivethousand handseals the chakra and blood of one hundred sacrifices and the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That night, Konoha lost a great portion of his population, military force, and above all, their strongest leader.

Kasei always loved the peaceful days in the dimensional space they jokingly called, Kamis Playground. It was just a little dimension, big enough for the 45 guardians to have enough space. Thought most of the time, only 36 were present as the other nine would be doing guard duty. He never thought that his peaceful if rather dull routine would ever be broken.

Now here he was, gone was most of his power except a few drops that he had developed to the power of a threetail. Guardian of two girls that were to right the order he was denied to bring back. It didn't make sense to him. At least he had his sister by his side. And even thought he annoyed her most of the time, he valued her presence above all else. She may hit him for his perverted remarks, even going so far as to try and castrate him, even succeeding sometimes, thought it would heal anyway, yet he knew somethings were still in order everytime he felt her soft tails hit him over the head.

That was his peace, a little restoration of what he once had. A little bit of what he thought he had forever lost as Orochimarus experiment failed, leaving him trapped in an illusion of death, pain and sorrow.

Yuki was watching Natsuki intensely. She wouldn't budge even a bit from her spot near her charge. When ever the young woman would whimper in pain, she would flinch. She had done this. She knew she had. And it made her feel terrible and most of all guilty. Yet it filled her with rage at the same time. How could Kami go so far as to try and merge her forcefully with a fragil human being?! She had watched through most of Natsukis old memorys. Memorys of her days in another world. Far of in the past, or maybe the future, she wasn't sure. Even then she had shown signs of MPD, was unstable, depressive at times. Why choose her? Why take someone already at the brink of shattering and do the finishing blow. She just couldn't understand...

What was it with this human that made her feel this way? The need to protect her? It was as if some maternal streak inside her was awakened that night she was merged with her. She didn't understand at first and tried to ingore it, simply carrying out her duty as a teacher. She just wanted to finish it so she maybe could go back and enjoy the rest of eternity as some lesser demon. She would have been content with that. But fate decided otherwise. Over the years of teaching she grow fond of the two girls. Both of them showed great potential, and Naru with her nearly unbreakable spirit was wonderful to have around. Natsuki on the other hand... she was silent most of the time. Sure she was mute, but she had her ways of communicating with her. But she didn't. Sometimes she would babble like a waterfall, othertimes she would just stare out of the window, seemingly searching for something. She never figured out what her charges was looking for. She never pressed her to tell her. She knew that wouldn't help, as she demonstrated how stupporn she can be at times. Even more so then her sister.

With the years passed her duty. It faded into the background and was replaced with a mother caring for her children. She wanted them to grow into strong, respectable women. She wanted them to find the peace that she was denied after being forced into the human world again. She wouldn't be able to go back anymore. Therefore would never be able to bear kits and shake of the guard duty on her younglings. Never... this word repeated itself inside her head day after day. But with the years, that, too, passed away. She had chidlren now. Maybe not her own flesh and blood, but her kits nontheless. And she was content with that. It was her kind of peace, to see them grow, to watch them train. To be by their side while they grow up...

Days passed as the five people inside Irukas house waited for Natsuki to wake up. Team seven met, one member short, and did their first few missions. Nothing fancy, just the normal, annoy the hell out of genin kind of missions. Thought they never had to catch that cat a second time... maybe due to the fact that it was nearly burned alive and was missing some bits of its fur. Well it certainly didn't run away for a while...

It was the sixth day of team sevens existance that Natsukis conciousness returned. The first thing she did was panic and staring in horror at the face of Kakashi, nearly going so far as to freeze him over. Her panic subsided as the grayhaired man explained everything to her. It was then that the first true alliance inside of team seven formed completly. Sakura and Sasuke being strangely distant.

The morning they went to meet again, this time with Natsuki and Yuki draped around her neck. Sasuke showed indifference, while Sakura was openly hostile. Thought she deemed it wise to shut her mouth once an icy glare hit her. Yes, team seven worked just fine...

"Team seven reporting back from catching Tora the iceblock... er cat." Kakashi said with quite a bit of amusement. The Hokage just stared. The Daimyos wife looked thrilled thought. "Finally mommys baby won't run anymore. Right my wittle pwecious?" She cooed as she pressed the block of ice against her bosom. Pointedly ignoring the cold and the fact that the ice was already melting, while the cat, it's head being the only free spot, was screeching like a banshee in training.

The Hokage continued to stare, than he remember that today, was a special day. He started reading the mission assignments "You can now, paint the fences of Takuna's, run some errands for the villagers in general-" "NO, TORA STOP RIGHT THERE!" "- and go for Tora again." All the while he was giving Natsuki a pointed look, which was unnoticed by everyone else. She began to grin and gave her Sister the signal.

"Oh come ON, this can't be real! I thought we were ninjas. Not some helper organisation! Those are cores for kamis sake!" The blond yelled sounding rather annoyed, partly because... well she was annoyed as hell and had waited desperately for her sister to give her the permission to voice said annoyance.

Even Sasuke and Sakura were once agreeing with the blonde and nodding. Iruka sighed. "You four don't get it do you? You are genin fresh out of the academy! We can't give you a higher ranked mission yet. You have no experience whatsoever!" He was just about to start explaining the mission rankings when the Hokage decided that the act was sufficient.

"Alright, team seven may be granted a C-rank mission. I think I have just the right one for you." He shuffled a bit and withdrew a scroll from under a small stack of papers.

"Iruka, would you be so kind as to call in the client?" he asked the Chunin beside him kindly, giving him the sign that it was enough. The brownhaired Chunin sighed. He really thought they couldn't handle a C-rank mission yet. But the Hokage seemed to trust the abillitys of team seven and so would he. He left the room only to return shortly with an old man.

'Ragged clothes, slightly red face, strawhat, glasses and sake bottle. Yep that's him.' Natsuki thought as she watched the infamous bridge builder Tazuna lean against the door frame. 'Here he goes...'

"Names Tazuna! I'm a super bridge builder and want super protection for my trip home!" he seized up the five ninja in front of him. "What's that supposed to be? Two chicks, and two children? I want a real team, not some brats or teens..." He would later wonder way he suddenly felt nervous, or were the cold feeling near his crotch came from. But he would know for certain that to agree with this team was one of his best decisions... at least he hoped it was, as he nervously left through the gates of Konoha. Back on his way to the country of wave, were evil tyrannts were making business this time around the year...

* * *

Hope ya liked it. See ya next time, when Haku meets Naru and Natsuki gets to play with a really big sword xD!

Leave a review if ya like. And thanks for the Reviews so far :3!


	10. Clashing Blades

Hey there. Sorry for being a week late, I had way to much trouble for my own good... well anyways... my beta is more or less unreachable so there may be more then a my fair share of typos or anything of the sorts. Sorry for this, too. Currently I have some problems to get the story going as all the ideas for the wave arc are either shot or reserved for a later part... it's quite annoying... well anyways. Hope you enjoy it at least a little bit.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto/Bleach.

* * *

Clashing Blades

They were walking peacefully down the dusty road. Kakashi was reading his novel, as usual. Sasuke was in the lead brooding, as usual. Sakura was fawning over him, as usual and Tazuna was secretly sweeting and trying to hide it... as usual. Oh and there was the puddle... everything was as usual. Well then, who's up for a change!?

"Ne Kakashi-sensei, did you know, that when you freeze over a puddle and rip it out of the ground, that their can be treasures inside?" Natsuki asked oh so innocently. Two certain mist-nins began sweeting. The puddle seemed unfazed thought. Kakashi looked up from his favorite story and glanced at the puddle ahead of them.

"Is that so? Then go ahead let's see what we may find." He said rather bored and resumed reading. Sasuke stopped his brooding, considered what was said before and deemed it wise to voice his opinion.

"Who told you that stuff? There's nothing like that in a stupid puddle. Hn... baka..." And he began brooding again. _'Yeah sure, treasures in a puddle, how's that supposed to work anyways...'_ Sakura was agreeing voicelessly. Thought she was curious, if only a bit. A teeny weeny little bit... but curious nontheless. Unfazed by the dating duo Natsuki walked over to the puddle, kneeled down and touched it with her finger. It froze instantly.

"Now..." She covered her fingers in a thin but hard layer of ice and rammed them into the frozen body of water, ancoring them. "... and up we go!" Yuki around her neck yelled for her while she ripped out a rather big block of water. Inside it were two shocked and effectively frozen mist-ninja.

"Not really a treasure... just some random guys hiding... how boring." A certain blond complained. "Just drop them nee-chan. You don't know where they have been before!" She giggled at that and the fact that her sister actually looked disgusted for a moment. "You're probably right... oi Uchiha! Catch!" She threw the block of frozen water and nin over to the mildly shocked Sasuke, who in turn recovered fast and crushed the block of ice with a solid kick. Sakura stared in amazemend. And started fawning over Sasuke a second later. The two mist-nin were out of it. Tazuna began sweating visibly.

"Now, Tazuna-_san_ would you be so kind as to explain, why you of all people were target of two mist-nin?" Kakashi inquired lightly. Well as lightly as one can inquire something while pinning the other one down with one eye. The bridgebuilder shuddered, shuffled a bit, looked everywhere but at the five nins staring at him... and finally cracked.

"You know Gatou? Head of the Gatou shipment company?" He recived three nods and two negativ responses. Sighing he went for the fullblown explanation anyway...

Some time, and lot's of guilttrips, later...

"Hmm, well... this is quite a situation. It's my teams decision. Should we continue or back off?" Kakashi turned to his students. The two kitsune gave him a look, the you-know-our-answer-already kind of look, Sasuke grunted which loosely translated into an approval and Sakura examind Sasuke, then decided to answer positive aswell.

"It seems you'll have to bear with us a little while longer." Tazuna brightened up visibly after that statement, and happly led the way to his hometown again. After a short boat trip and a good kilometer further inland a strange mist started to gather alaround them. Natsuki sighed. "There we go, enter Zabuza, Demon of the Mist... at least I hope it's him..." And she would be right as a scream of "Duck!" accompanied by a giant cleaver soaring over their heads disturbed the silence around them. Kakashi and Zabuza had their little staredown followed by a rather funny looking game of cat and mouse involving a giant cleaver, some kunai and way more Mizu Bunshin the should be considered sane. Naru was just about to warn their sensei about the lake when he was already encased in the water prison. The mist-jounin chuckled darkly.

"Now let's have some fun. I can see two of your students carry swords? My, my. I should honor them and fight personally." With that he created at least twenty Mizu Bunshin to hold the prison while Zabuza himself in all his eyebrowless glory stepped onto the land once more. Hefting his giant cleaver, Kubikiri Houcho, he faced them.

"Naru, you know what to do..." Her sister nodded, and both drew their swords. "Freeze them over, Yukihen!" "Whip out, Ryuutan!" Zabuza was mildly impressed, but that was it. Sakura and Sasuke stared dumbfounded at the pure white sais and the burning chain blade. Naru let it separate and formed a protective circle around them. Letting the flames grow bigger, while the tip seemingly formed a dragons head.

"So you two have zanpakutohs... impressive. Who made them?" Natsuki stepped forward her sais held ready. The mist around her and her weapons slowly transformed into snow.

"I did." Her face was a mask of seriousness, she knew she had to go all out to be at least near his level. Her eyes began to change, the lightly glowing amber turning red and the telltale extensions of the pupil becoming visible. The sharingan was awake. The heat of Narus shikai had finally erased all the mist around them and the Demon of the Bloody Mist stared in amazment at the red eyes of his opponent.

"You're an Uchiha? I thought they were killed by one of their own... who are you?" Sasuke looked confused, what was this man rambling about. Why would he think that bluehaired annoyance would be one of his clansmen. What was going on behind that wall of fire! And why the hell did those two have such powerful weapons! They belonged to one such as him! He needed those, he was an avenger damnit! Why did no one make him such a weapon! He would have to demand one later.

Natsuki contemplated the question for a moment, the corners of her mouth twitched slightly but she refused to smirk. Damn this slight superior complex. Must be the eyes...

"My name? I am Yuki no Natsuki. And this is my partner, Yukihen." She indicated to her two sais. "Let's get this started... shall we?" With this she charged, and was gone in a blink. Zabuza blinked a bit then blocked the incoming strikes, thought mostly effortlessly.

"You're good kit, but not good enough! You really think you stand a chance against one of the seven swordsmen of the mist?!" He lashed out at her, trying to take her head, but she blocked being flung against a tree in the process. The strength this man possessed was insane! She charged again using the tree as a springboard and doing a good impression of the Inuzukas Tsuga she was shooting at him. It began to snow slightly. With the flat surface of his blade he batted her away. At least he tried. They clashed and a small powerstruggle began. Sparks were flying everywhere, while the blades grinded against eachother. But Natsuki was soon sent flying again. The snowing increased. Zabuza began to notice how the ground was slowly covered in a white blanket. This probably wasn't good. Natsuki was panting already, this was bad. The force behind his blocks alone was enough to crack her ice coverings. Too maintain them and letting it snow was draining her impressive chakra reserves rather fast. Damn that forth tail to open up just before this stupid mission, her control was serverly screwed, she could be happy that the ice on her body was hard enough to prevent her bones from breaking. And she knew that, at the moment, he was just toying with her. She charged again this time they were locked. Zabuza, if anything, seemed amused.

"You're really good kit, I give you that. How about we take it up a notch?" He started to move. Probably only due to her extra tomoe was she able to see were the Demon of the Mist was going, she chewed on her lip while dodging his blows. She was still to weak... way to weak. She had to start now or else be finished. Zabuza was just about to slash her across the back when a moment later the only thing left were the snowflakes around him. She was gone... or so he thought as his instincts screamed at him to move forward. He did just that. The two sais missed him by a millimeter! How had she done that?! She shouldn't be fast enough to do that! He glared at her, but saw her vanish again. The tables had turned. She would vanish only for him to dodge a blow from behind. Then she'd vanish again. What the HELL was going on here? This blasted snow was going on his nerves, even the heat of the blonds sword didn't seem to faze the snow in the slightest. It was like she was switch-... that's it!

"Nice trick little one. To be able to replace yourself with such small objects... of course these are dripping with your chakra... so it's easier. Still an impressive trick! This is going to be fun! Soar! Kubikiri Houcho!!!" _'SHIT!!!'_ was all Natsuki had to think before a surge of chakra blew her back several feet. The blade itself didn't change much. The handle got a bit longer... oh and of course their seemed to be two blades attached to each side of the handle now. Making the giant weapon even more impressive. Then he threw it at her with frightening accuracy. Thought one didn't need to be accurate with a blade this big. It was easily twice it's former sice now and was roaring through the air like an angry dragon. She switched places again only to recive a vicious kick to the back.

"Not so fast sweety, where do you think you're going?!" Zabuza roared while she was already flying in the waiting arms of a returning Kubikiri. Her sais, smashing against the sharp blade she was forced to somersault to maintain her balance. Rosing higher still spinning she was just about to switch again to get near Zabuza when he kicked her down. The blade was still soaring through the air, already on a new path and ready to give the kitsune girl a warm welcoming should she decide to smash into the ground. She managed to switch again, but the pure white snow was tainted with red. She had a big slash on her left tight. '_Shit... now my speed is down the drain... Here goes nothing, I can't even get a hold of this battle anymore much less win...'_

"Tell me Zabuza, why's such a skilled fighter working for scum like Gatou?! Why waste your talent for him?!"

The demon of the mist hesitated slightly before slamming his fist in the gut of the foxgirl. Again bringing her on a collision path with his weapon. Twisting in midair she was able to block the roaring hunk of metal and instead of cleaving her in half only nicked her right calve. Nicked while dealing with a sword of this proportions was still quite a nice, deep and profusely bleeding cut. She crashed into the ground leaving a small crater.

Natsuki scrambled to her feet again thought swaying slightly. Freezing her wounds shut to heal them later she was at least able to prevent to much bloodloss, but it was draining. The vixen faced her enemy again, he was holding his blade now, having caught it while she was standing up. Zabuza was now rotating it with one hand while maintaining his balance with the other. Pointedly ignoring that his blade was easily carving a deep cut into the ground with no effort whatsoever.

"He... he's got..." he broke of as something dark pulsed. Black whisps of chakra were emanting from his neck while his eyes grew dark. The Demon of the Mist was just about to charge as senbons pierced his neck. _'Haku?! What's he doing?! I thought he would help when Zabuza would lose... but this hasn't happened before...'_

Natsuki was expecting him to drop down and be brought away by Haku when the second unexpected event occured. He simply vanished in a dark surge of chakra while Haku was blown away and smashed against a tree.

"Naru! GRAB HIM!" bellowed Kasei on top of his charge. She nodded and let the Ryuutans head crash into the tree pinning the fake hunter against it. The waterprison had dissolved already and Kakashi was back on his feet by the time Natsukis snow was gone. Haku was dazed still pinned by Ryuutan and Natsuki was sheathing her sealed sword.

"Well... that could have gone better." The bluehaired mused aloud while she watched her legs being healed by ice blue whisps of chakra. Kakashi just stared at her for a moment. Then at the hunter-nin. "Naru, let him go. We won't risk a war with Kiri because you see it fit to kill one of their hunters for interferring with your sisters fight..." He sighed. This was going to be a pain in the ass once the paperwor- "Sorry sensei, can't do that. He's got the scent of Zabuza all over him. That's a fake."

Well... good news for him. Someone to torture a bit and on top of that, no paperwork!... well not as much at least.

Haku was meanwhile coming to it, and rather annoyed at the fact of being pinned against a tree by a awfully hot dragon. Best of all, he couldn't manipulate any water. Not one bit would move. Something was defenitly wrong.

"What's up Haku-chan." He was greeted by an overly happy bluehaired vixen. For someone who lost as badly as she did, she seemed rather happy. Well to late to whine now. He sighed, and turned his head to his right were she was standing, grinning from ear to ear.

"I think we'll spend some quality time together." She continued grinning, he stared, she grinned more... he wasn't going to like it. That's when his mask was removed.

"Mou, he looks like a girl... You sure that's the right one? Should we check to be sure?" The blonde to his left spoke up, still holding the handle of her sword that seemed to be the dragon holding him. The fox on her head seemed to be smirking. "You just want to see him naked, don't you Naru-chan?" He said teasingly, while Naru now rivaled her dragon in color. "I do NOT! Why would I want to see some girly man naked! Ugh... that's probably like seeing nee-chan just without breasts or something..." Natsukis eye twitched.

"Are you implying that I look a bit boyish or something?" She asked with as much innocence as possible, which wasn't much at the moment. Naru had an impish grin. "Never crossed my mind..." It was Natsukis turn to smirk now. "You DO realize that we're twins don't you? So this goes for you, too!"

Now before those two could start a full blown bickering, Haku was developing a rather impressive eye twitch himself. "Would you two stop already!? At least kill me! But if this insanity continues count me out!"

Both vixens nailed him with a glare. "You be silent prettyboy. You're not getting out of this that easily. Start explaining what happened to Zabuza back there. This wasn't normal at all." Natsuki demanded. The darkhaired boy just sighed again. This was even worse then Zabuza on a sugar high... these two might be his sanitys end...

"Could you, at least, let me down? This prison is rather hot." They both blinked, appearingly totally ignoring the fact that he was STILL pinned to a tree by a giant burning dragon.

"Hm yeah, that's agreeable. Just a moment." Natsuki formed a short sequence of handseals and began gathering chakra in her palm. The kanji for 'Chakra' began to appear glowing in a bright skyblue color. Carefully aiming on were she knew Hakus heart should be she place her palm on his chest. Drawing back her arm small strings of chakra were attached to the area she had touched moments before. Now slamming her still glowing palm on the same place again a sealing pattern spread across Hakus body, only for a moment, before it retreaded back, forming the kanji again. This time in a dark black and pretty much permanent color.

"Okay, let him go Naru-chan." While the dragon slowly backed off Natsuki grabbed Haku who was about to collapse while he glared at her weakly. "Sorry sweety, we don't want you to run away now, do we?" With that he blacked out. Kakashi was again staring in disbelieve. His so called student just performed a formidable version of a chakra containment seal. Without as much as a thought as it seemed. This was plainly insane! Then she blacked out, too. Not so insane anymore. Her hand was smoking and some parts of it were burned heavily. So she had taken any extra chakra that might be freed in the process as damage to her body... that was pretty risky. But it worked or so he hoped. Throwing Haku over his shoulder and watching Naru carry her sister bridalstyle, they finally resumed their way. Sasuke and Sakura were still staring in amazment, thought Sasukes thoughts soon turned darker as he contemplated how he would get his teammate to make him a weapon like that. But she had to comply anyway, for he was an Uchiha and deserved this kind of weaponry.

Once Haku woke up, he found himself in a world of darkness. Only his ears seemed to work properly and what they heard disturbed him a bit.

"C'mon, I know you like him! You were way to eager getting the guardshifts. You're staring at him the whole time... stripping him with your eyes... my what a little pervert you are. See! You're blushing! It has to be true!" The next thing he heard was a rather loud crash and laughter followed by crys of dispair.

"Stop it already nee-chan! I don't like him one bit! Who would like a prettyboy with no body whatsoever! He's just as thin and lithe as girl... he got way to soft skin and looks more like a beautiful woman then anything else anyways!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Well, I'll grab us something to eat, after that it's workout time. We can't let or clones do all the work alone now can we?" He listened to the footsteps of a person leaving what he assumed to be his room. Then there was silence again. He thought he was spared further embarrasment coming from either of those two but his ears soon caught mumbling.

"Stupid nee-chan... must be Kaseis influence... this lousy no good is bugging me the whole day already..." She sighed and looked at Haku. A pale feminine face. Darkbrown hair. The perfect pretty boy. She crawled over to him staring into his face, being mere centimetres away.

"Hmm... I wonder... what was your life like to end up with someone like Zabuza or Gatou... you're not much older than I am... who are you... Haku-kun..."

She had closed her eyes now, resting her forehead on his, checking if the seal was affecting his health and giving him a fever. That tended to happen, once the chakra was mostly sealed off the bodys defences went highwire. Of course that had nothing to do with the fact that she kinda liked the feel of his skin on her own... damn that pretty boy... making her feel all fuzzy when she was near him. He was, in a way she couldn't explain, a lot like her sister. At least from the feeling she got from him. That was strange... what was going on?

She opened her eyes to gaze at him again, only to fall into the depths of chocolate brown eyes. Eyes that shone with embarrasment at the moment, but where hiding something else entirely. Something dark... something that shouldn't be seen in eyes like those. Finally it registered in her brain that Haku was very much awake and looking at her while she was resting her forehead on his. Jumping back and banging her head on the ceiling in the process she scurried in front of the door blushing like mad.

Making a very good impression of one Hyuuga Hinata she began to form something that might have been a coherent sentence at one point of it's creation: "Nee-chan wants to speak with you, so does Kakashi-sensei. But I guess nee-chan comes first. Anyways she wants to question you about somethings and stuff... and well... she'll be back in a bit and start asking... so well uh..." The rest was mumbled away while she just stood there not really sure if she should break into a run or keep her ground.

The blond kitsune was thankfully rescued by her sister, who choose this moment to re-enter the room. She smirked once she saw both teens blushing and Naru looking as uneasy as ever. "What's up? Did I walk in on something? Didn't now you were that fast with your lips nee-chan." Narus face just grew redder with every second. "I am NOT!!!" Ignoring her for now, Natsuki looked at Haku, all mirth vanishing, she began with her leadquestion: "Tell me Haku, what is going on in wave?"

* * *

I'm not exactly sure when I will post next, seeing as spring break is closing in and the teachers want to collect some marks... bleh... we'll see what happens.

Leave a review if ya like, till next time


	11. Reasons and Decisions

There we go again. I guess I can safely state that I won't be able to post every saturday as long as I don't manage to get some chapters ahead... and that's not happening very soon. Well anyways. Thanks for all the people following me so far, and even more so for the reviews I got, few they may be.

Have fun with this one. A bit more serious maybe, but I just can't pack in fun were no fun belongs in.

Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, we ALL know it and as surprising as it may sound: no I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Surprised you?... really?... thought so.

* * *

Reasons and Decisions

"_Haku-chan! Dinners ready! Get in already!" A small boy with dark brown hair could be seen, wearing only a ragged white shirt and light blue pants, playing in the snow, oblivious to the cold. "Hai Okaa-san!"_

_Water formed a small ball in the hands of the slightly older boy. "Kaa-san! Look what I can do!" His mother on the other hand looked mortified. The resounding slap left the boy shocked. "Kaa-san..." The tall pale woman began crying. Her dark hair swaying in the wind picking up around them, snow began to fall. _

"_I'm sorry Haku-chan. Don't show this daddy! This is something dangerous!" The young child seemed shocked, while his mother embraced him, crying softly._

"_Kasami, open this door." A strong masculine voice said, barely contained anger prominent. The same pale woman was holding her child, a defiant glint in her eyes._

"_What are you gonna do, Toroshi? What changed about me? About YOUR child?!" Tears were falling while the young boy in her arms was shaking with fear he didn't know the source of. It seemed as if the air itself turned against him. Terrifying him. Something was awfully wrong. And why would his own father sound like that? What were they argueing about anyways?_

"_I won't repeat myself Kasami!"_

_It was then that the door exploded and a mob of angry villagers could be seen once the dust had settled. Some were carrying pitchforkes, others had torches. They all looked murderous, some even dared to look betrayed. As if she had been the one to do the wrong thing!_

_She was dead. Her blood soaking the wooden floor. She hadn't died without a fight. Taking down the whole mob with her into the pits of hell. He was the only one left. His own father turned to young Haku, disgust written clearly on his face. This... man... this beast wasn't his father! It couldn't be his father. A strong man he had always looked up to! The once kind blue eyes were now cold and distant, fury blazing just behind the black of the pupils. _

"_Tou-san... why... why did you kill kaa-san..." He asked, his voice shaking, tears flowing freely down his face. Toroshi just stared at his... son in disgust. This was just one of the many abominations the mist tryed to rid themself of. And he would follow the order of the Mizukage even if it meant to destroy his family. Thought what family, he asked himself. These were just freaks of nature that had to be disposed of. He raised the bloody knife, preparing to end his sons missery._

"_Why... TELL ME WHY!!!" Haku shouted and ice spikes erupted all around him. His father caught off-guard was pierced with at least twenty of the lethal bodies of frozen water. His heart was ripped, he was dead before he could even comprehend what had happened just now._

_Haku was in a daze. He had wandered around the land of water for a few days now. Never sleeping, never eating, never even resting for a short time. He was completely oblivious to everthing around him and the screams of protest his own body send his brain. He was lost in his own darkness. A darkness that would settle deep inside his heart and soul. His hands were stained with his fathers blood, that he knew. Both his parents were dead and would never come back. He knew that aswell. He was truely and totally alone in this world now. Not needed, not wanted for something he had no controll over. Sadness turned into sorrow. Sorrow fueld anger and anger rose to hatred. Hatred against everything. Yet he was hollow. He couldn't bring himself to contain the feelings anylonger. He was just an empty body. Wandering around planlessly._

"_Do you want to come with me, kiddo?" Asked a tall swordwielding ninja in front of him. Haku looked up, his eyes empty, devoid of any emotion whatsoever. "Will you be my tool? Will you lend me your power that no one else wants? I can feel it inside you. The ice that screams to be released. Will you accompany me? Will you become my weapon?"_

_Haku continued to look at him. A small glint passed through his eyes... and he smiled. With a weak and small voice he uttered just one word. "Hai..." _

_Zabuza just smiled. Ruffling Hakus hair, while the young boy stood up intent on following his new master. The one person who accepted him. The one person that wanted him even thought he knew what he contained within him. It was then that Haku got a new purpose for living._

"_So you will work for me Zabuza-kun?" Asked a short man, wearing an expensive suit and supporting his form with a cane. The man in front of him had a dark look in his eyes. The abnormally large zanpakutoh strapped to his back._

"_Hai, Gatou-sama." He spit out, not trying to conceal his disgust he held against the small man. Gatou in turn just grinned. Haku looked uneasy while looming in the protective shadows. Something strange was bound to happen and he knew it. Something was gonna happen to his Zabuza-sama. Suddenly Zabuza grunted, only years of training preventing him from screaming out in pain. Haku could see a vial sticking out of his neck, having already emptied it's contents into Zabuzas bloodstream._

"_What the fuck is that?! Explain yourself Gatou!" Zabuza shouted while strange sealing patterns began to spread over his neck and upper body. Gatou just continued to smirk while holding some strange metallic device._

"_This, my dear Zabuza, is something I bought from a good friend of mine. He was experimenting with this kind of things a few years prior. A new kind of sealing method that will allow me to ensure that you are loyal to me and only me. Should you decide to go against me this little mark in your neck will be triggered and bring you down into my torture chambers. And trust me, that's not all this sweet little thing will do. I hope I made myself clear."_

_Zabuza glared at the short man, hatred ablaze in his black eyes. Thought he could soon feel pain shoot through him. Pain even he wouldn't be able to bear long. He lowered his gaze, submitting to Gatou. Haku was in tears again. Silently but crying all the same. A true ninja had to be an emotionless tool, yet, strong as he might be, he couldn't help but feel his heart break, seeing his master submit to scum like Gatou..._

Naru had left the room already. And even thought neither Haku nor Natsuki had seen her face, both knew she had been upset, maybe even crying.

"So that's what happened... this damn vermin. Must be a different version of the cursed seal Orochimaru developed. Thought since it is not applied directly... I may be able to get rid of it..." The bluehaired Kitsune contemplated her next steps. She knew she needed Zabuza if she was to go against the Akatsuki, and she really didn't like the idea of Haku dying. Especially since her sister seemed to show vast interest in him. Even if she didn't like to admit it. She would have to go into Gatous base, find Zabuza and rid him of that damnable seal.

She was already going through different patterns of seals she could use to achive the desired effect, when Haku, who had been silent till then, interrupted her thoughts.

"What happened to Naru-san?" He asked, trying to rid his voice of any concern, and failing a little. Natsuki guarded expression crumbled a bit and a flicker of saddness passed over her face. She began to gaze into the distance. Contemplating what to tell and what to hold back. Finally she sighed. It didn't matter how much she would tell, without telling him nearly everthing it would be useless to even open her mouth.

"I met Naru for the first time when she was five. I'd like to think from this point onward her life got a little bit less lonely and filled with hatred. But some damaged had already been done. We both are hated by our own village for something we had no controll over. People glare at us, despise us and some would even go so far as to spit us straight in the face. It stopped once we were to 'dangerous' to mess with. Now they are simple scared, yet they continue to glare, to whisper..." She looked lost nearly at a breaking point, her pupils had dilated quite a bit and she was trembling ever so slightly. A soft wack of Yukis tail brought her out of it thought.

"Sorry 'bout that... well anyways... this was AFTER I could help her through the darker hours, AFTER she had someone who loved her, cared for her and tried to protect her or stand up for her. Before I came... she was absolutely and totally alone in a town full of people who hated and despised her very existence, sure there still was Sandaime-ojisan... but he still had to deal with a lot of stuff at that time, the work nearly swallowing him whole... Well, the most I could prevent, but some damage had been done. The worst... her hands were already stained with blood. It had happened when she was just three years old. Some freak tried to attack her, it was while Kasei was unconcious that his violent chakra took control and his most primal instincts took over... she ripped the guy to shreds. Literally. After that Kasei had been more or less awake, his chakra became dormant and only healed her from then on... but she lost part of her innocence back then."

Hakus eyes had widened considerable. These two weren't much different, compared to himself. He had known it when he looked into the eyes of those two. They held something that he would find in his own aswell. Lonelyness. Saddness. Maybe... if he could get Zabuza-sama to agree...

"That still doesn't explain why she left the room so suddenly." He had to know for sure. He just had to ask to be certain that his assumptions were correct, that it wasn't just an idea born out of false hope. Natsuki stared at him for a moment, not sure if she had heard correct, if it wasn't such a sad situation she would have laughed.

"Isn't that obvious baka-chan? You reminded her a lot of herself. Her past self that is. She knows your pain and she couldn't bear the pain knowing someone like you experienced a similar fate to hers. She may not know much about you. But she began to like you over the past few days. To know you suffered as much as she did... you may want to look for her. I guess it would be better if you spoke to her directly."

The brownhaired ice manipulator thought about that for a moment, he wanted to speak with her, with the blondhaired enigma. He knew Natsukis somewhat, but Naru was strangely silent around him. Never saying much, guarding her emotions as best as she could. She was... different. Her sister seemed more trusting, but she also appeared to hold some secret knowledge, always wearing a knowing look whenever their eyes met. It was as if she knew him already. As if he wasn't a stranger. It didn't matter much thought. She was no thread, just like her sister. He was, at the moment, absolutely defenceless. He was without chakra and had lost all his senbon. Sure he could still fight with taijutsu. But what good would that do? Without the use of chakra even his stamina was serverly limited and he was neither strong nor fast enough to beat either of those two. And he didn't want to. He would speak with her. He just needed to know more about the blond.

Haku had already reached the door without noticing it himself, to immersed in his own thoughts. His hand was resting on the handle. He had decided. Something, or rather someone stopped him thought.

"Haku, I have but one condition for you. Break her heart, and I'll break you." Natsuki said, dead serious. The fake hunter gulped nervously. He would add that to the facts he knew about the bluehair, she was protective over her sister. And he knew she was a force not to mess with. Zabuza-sama was far beyond his level, and she had hold her ground for quite some time, even thought she had lost. He nodded eitherway. He didn't want to hurt her, all he wanted were some answers to questions that plagued him.

"I would never do such a thing, Natsuki-sama." He said, bowing ever so slightly. He had made a decision. He was just about to turn around when the vixen glared at him. He raised an eyebrow, had he said something wrong?

"Cut the crap Haku. I'm not your master but a friend, don't even start with that 'sama' shit." He actually smiled, a geniue smile at last. "Hai, Natsuki-chan." He wouldn't see it anymore, having long left, but Natsuki had let a smile slip onto her face. Thought it disappeared soon, once she began to refine her plan for this day. Leaving the room she met up with Kakashi inside the forest were he was training Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll be gone for a while, please don't worry for I will soon return. Hopefully with some reinforcement." She gave him a small scroll. "This is all we found out so far." With that she vanished, not even giving Kakashi the time to say something. Sasuke was furious. The damn idiot was always avoiding him, now she would be gone for kami knows how long. Why did she dare to just ignore him?! She should be happy to be asked to make him a weapon! Yet she seemed to not even listen to him when he approached her. But soon... soon she would oblige, just like it was supposed to be...

Naru was sitting at the peer staring at the slightly misty lake in front of her. Her eyes shone with depression, some tear streaks still marred her face. She couldn't understand it. How could your own parents turn against you? What made his father act like he did? What reason would he have to kill his own flesh and blood? This was plainly insane! Haku may as well had one of the most powerful bloodlines if trained properly. And because if it... his father had killed his mother and tried to end his life aswell... just because of what he contained within his body. Would her own parents reacted the same?... would her mother have hated her once she knew that her own father had sealed a demon within their child? She would never know.

She was so immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the weak chakra source approach her. Only the soft hand touching her own brought her back into reality.

"Haku?!" she stuttered a little shocked. "Watcha doin' here?" She tried to summon up her mask of fake smiles, failing horribly. Haku gazed at her, taking in her still tearstained face and slightly red eyes. He touched her cheek, using his thumb to wipe the stains away. The blond kitsune just stared at him. Shocked beyond believe. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why was he here in the first place? What was that look in his eyes?

Hakus voice was soft as he spoke the first words since the moment he had left the room, where his thoughts had brought up a conclusion. "Why... Why are you crying?" It was a simple question, but the one he needed to know the most. She stared at him, her defence crumbling, tears welled up. She just cried again and with the surge of emotions she couldn't control herself as she cluched Hakus chest.

She was stuttering and sobbing as she wailed: "I can't understand. Why would your own parents go against you? They're supposed to love you aren't they?! They're supposed to care for you! Not kill you! And for what?! A bloodline limit?! That should be something to praise not to hate goddamnit! It's so unfair! He had no reason... NO DAMN REASON! To make you suffer... it just... it's just not right..."

She continued to sob sometimes mumbling about it being not fair. Haku just sat there, trying to sooth the blond all the while thinking about what she had said, what her sister had said and what he knew about the life of these two. Slowly he embraced the blonde. Pressing her body against his ever so softly. With two words he was finally able to console her.

"Thank you." Naru just blushed once she realized that she was held by a Haku. Thought she didn't do much against it. Snuggling a tiny bit closer, closing her eyes she let the words he had whispered repeat themself in her thoughts. 'Thank you for caring.' Was all Haku thought while he lost himself in the presence of the strange blond girl.

Deep inside her, Kasei smiled. He may be a pervert, but he liked to see something as sweet as this all the same. Slowly he walked along the corridors, passing a door he knew all to well. Opening it with one of his tails he walked inside the room and looked around. There were only a few pictures inside the giant room. A pencil drawn one from Kakashi, thought it slowly seemed to get some color, then there were oil paintings. One showing a smiling Natsuki, with Yuki draped around her neck as usual. On another one was Kasei himself grinning like a fool. Yet another one showed Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, in front of their ramenstand Ichiraku. Then there was one showing the kind face of the Sandaime Hokage and to his side Iruka with the kind smile everyone knew him for. Last but not least a picture showing Hinata with a shy smile on her face, Hiashi besides her uncharacteristingly smiling and having Hanabi sitting on his shoulders. Far in the back was another picture, this one seemed to be a giant photo showing their graduation class, even thought Sasuke seemed to be slightly blurred, as well as Sakura. Ino too was blurred but not as bad as the other two, the rest of them thought, were clearly visible. All standing infront of the Hokage monument.

He wandered around a bit, staring sadly at the still empty parts of the giant wall, but stopped short once he saw a new painting. It wasn't finished yet, but one could see that it was made with highly qualitative colores. It showed a brownhaired boy, with chocolate brown eyes and a kind face holding a feminine beauty.

Once again, Kasei couldn't help but smile at this. Haku had already gotten a big part in Narus heart. Maybe the biggest yet if the colors of the painting said anything. He was curious to see what would happen in the future.

Natsuki overlooked the base in front of her. Well actually it was more of an estate. And here she was scared for a moment that it would be hard to find. This mansion just screamed: "I'm here! Find me!" Well, leave it to a short man like Gatou to have a mansion this pompous to compensate.

**Even thought it's probably just to boost his ego. You'll still want to be careful. One never knows what may lurks in the shadows.** Yuki said scolding her charge slightly.

'I know. Let's get moving. Better be unnoticed thought', thought Natsuki promptly changing into her small fox form. Looking around a bit she slipped through the bars of the main gate. It would be difficult to get inside, but notes from Haku regarding the guardshifts. Hoping that Gatou hadn't changed those yet she would be able to slip inside once the guards at the side entrance went for a break. She had a 10 second window, but that was all she needed. Darting through the bushes she soon saw the aformentioned side entrance. The guards, two pretty sluggish wannabe-samurais, were staring into the distance, looking slightly dazed. One of them glanced at his watch every few minutes but began to groan soon.

"Damn, when are we finally done. I'm bored!" the shorter one said. His partner, a big guy littered with scars and two wicked swords on his back glanced at him, but said nothing. It was half an hour later that the shift finally ended. To Natsukis shock, the door opened and revealed the two new guards, while the former two went inside.

'Shit, so they changed it already...' she cursed inwardly, soon followed by a suggestion from Yuki she had hoped to avoid.

**It seems there is only one way... make sure you really end it. If you just knock them out it would be... dangerous should they wake up at the wrong moment.**

She sighed silently, jumped out of her hiding spot and together with a quickly formed kagebunshin tried to appear like two playing foxes that just didn't know where they belonged. It worked as the guys guarding the door simply grabbed their handles and let go again as soon as they saw the small animals. That would be all the would see after two icy spikes pierced their skulls. Releasing the clone and going for her humanoid form again Natsuki opened the door as silent as possible. The inside of the mansion was rich. Marmor everywhere. Fluffy red carpets showing were to walk while goldframed paintings hung at the walls. She could go for Gatou now, but that would be to dangerous considering she neither knew what kind of protection he had, nor what else he might have bought from questionable sources. So instead it was Zabuza she would free for now. He was a valuable ally and a strong addition should he decide to come along.

Sticking to the walls and freezing the cameras that were installed she made her way through the mansion. Here and there she had to kill a guard or two that got to close to her hiding spot. Hiding them proved to be as easy as killing them. Gatou seemed to have a preference for big statues. And I mean big statues, the kind of big where you wonder if they were made together with the house itself since it was rather impossible for those to fit through any door, seeing as they nearly reached the ceiling. So hiding the guards inside these things was rather easy.

After hours of searching she finally found a hint of Zabuzas chakra. It was weak... no it was shielded. He seemed to be behind some kind of barrier. Following the lead she stopped short in the middle of a long corridor. There was no door whatsoever but the lead just stopped once she continued for a few feet. She inspected the wall... was it really that easy? Letting water cover the whole wall inspecting every little slit or indent she soon discovered a little panel. She'd need a security code as it seemed...

"Hey, why does that guy even get food, even the really good stuff? I thought he was some kind of prisoner for trying to betray Gatou."

"Idiot. He's still the assassin hired by Gatou-sama. Do you honestly think Gatou-sama would kill him without his job being done? The guy just needs to be... persuaded to continue with his assignment."

The two guards from the side entrance were now carrying what looked to be a tray of food, and as it seemed they were intending to go through this damn door. Transforming back in a small fox and sticking to the ceiling, Natsuki was hoping not to be seen. She was lucky, since the two fools were argueing about the need of Zabuza getting food they hardly noticed that they were at the area that led down to his cell. Enhancing her sight with chakra she watched the guard entering the code.

Once finished she dropped down, again changing back, she grabbed two kunai and landed silently behind the two. Gripping the head of one of them she slit his throat before he even knew what was going on. The other one, feeling his partner kick him whirled around only to recieve a kunai to the head. She cursed again. This was getting to much. She had killed more or less twenty guards already. It was to much. She had to finish this soon... hiding the two corpes in a dark corner behind the now secret entrance.

Sticking to the wall she ran down the stairs and along the following corridor, stopping short in front of a single cell.

'What have they done to you, Zabuza...' she thought, moving her lips out of habit. In front of her was the broken form of one Momochi Zabuza. Chained to a wall, his body covered in bruises, that alone was nothing that would faze someone of Zabuzas caliber, but she could see the glowing seal on his neck. His face stuck in a grimace of pain. She sighed. Luckily she had taken the key with her, one of the dead ex-guards had with them. Opening the cell she contemplated if she should unchain him first or get rid of the seal. Thinking about it, it would be best to get Zabuzas thoughts back under his own control. Rummaging through her pockets she brought forth a small brush and a bottle of ink.

'I hope this'll work... You sure you picked the right pattern?' She asked her tenand and sensei.

**Of course. Back in the old days we had to deal with seals similar to those, since it isn't a full grown Juin it should work properly.**

Natsuki was uncertain. Seals were pretty uptight concerning rules and regulations. One mistake and instead of a container seal one may aswell have created a nuke like exploding tag. She had no choice thought. Furiously scribbleing down the runes and kanji needed for the pattern, she soon had used up all the ink. But it was ready.

'Please kami, make this work...' She prayed and began to channel chakra through the runes on Zabuzas body. The seals started to glow and began to move. First snaking around on his skin before they seemingly attacked the small seal on the demons neck. A small dragon formed around the mark that began to eat up it's own tail. While becoming smaller and smaller it tightened around the mark. Slowly but surely the mark shrank until it was only a little black dot which, with a small puff of smoke, vanished completely.

Zabuza slowly opened his eyes, the first he saw were the tightly bound assets of one Yuki no Natsuki then her stomach and lastly her covered neitherregions since his handcuffs were open and he sank to the ground. Then she collapsed, too, only to be caught by the demon she had fought a week prior.

"Welcome back Zabuza... hope ya feel a bit better." Yuki said, toning it weakly. She hated that. Natsuki had invented a seal that would help them using her voice. The problem with it, she sounded just like she would sound when she would speak herself. So if she would sound weak, Yuki couldn't do anything against it. It was rather annoying sometimes. Bringing her into a sitting position against the wall besides him he stared at her curiously. Finally his surprise won out.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuki stared at him.

"Hm, let's see. Killed something around twentytwo guards, scribbled down a sealing pattern that used up a whole bottle of ink, channeled enough chakra to be exhausted... oh and of course got rid of that mark on your neck in the process while freeing you. Are you really that stupid? What would I do here? Haku is sick with worry, so we better get back quick."

If Zabuza was surprised, he sure as hell hide it well. The only indication that he had heard her at all was the slight twitch seen through his mouthcoverings.

"I guess we were lucky that they didn't know about Haku or else I would have had skilled ninja instead of wannabe-samurai as guards." He acutally chuckled slightly, but soon turned serious. "We better get going before he takes note of the missing guards. Thought I am surprised that you're helping me at all. I'm your enemy remember?"

Natsuki sighed, she knew that would turn up.

"No, Gatou is my enemy. I'd like you to be an ally, thought that is up to you. You should speak with Haku thought, before you make a decision." She said yawning slightly. Zabuza nodded and got up, waiting for the Kitsune to do the same, he saw her struggling quite a bit. He raised an eyebrow... no wait, he didn't, he raised the skin were an eyebrow is supposed to be.

"You alright?" Zabuza actually sounded a tad bit concerned. He kinda liked the kid. She had shown great potential as an aspiring swordsman. If it had been any other circumstances, he would have instantly asked to take her on as an apprentice or at least be allowed to oversee her training. If her sister was even near her level both of them could be great fighters. He was kinda glad she came to help him. He maybe had the chance to correct some mistakes made in the past...

He sighed. "You can't move can you?" It was more of a statement rather then a question. The girl sighed. "That seal took it's toll on me. It was quite a struggle to get that damn mark to vanish again... hadn't thought it would be that hard..." Only now did she even think about the fact that she would probably be dead if Zabuza hadn't woken up or had decided to kill her instantly... well luck was on her side she guessed. She was pretty sure luck was hers for today once Zabuza scooped her up and raced out of the building, knowing its layout quite well and not even slightly concerned about the cameras since he was to fast anyways.

An hour later the two finally arrived back at Tazunas. Haku was instantly fuzzing about Zabuza while Naru did much the same about Natsuki. The both of them were just rolling their eyes at the antics of their loved ones. Kakashi... well he took it rather well... if he even noticed that is. He was still reading his perverted book and giggling like a school girl. Sasuke and Sakura were nowhere to be seen. Probably either guarding Tazuna, who was still working, or training. Now all that was left to do, was to plan Gatous downfall.

"Gatou-sama, Momochi Zabuza is reported to be missing."

"Is that so? Well, we'll let him a week to come back I guess. Should he decide to not show up till then and report a success we may have to contact _him_ again. Maybe he could send some aid this time."

"Hai Gatou-sama."

* * *

Next chapter will hopefully have a few more Naru/Haku moments... thought I won't know for sure until I wrote it. My fic tends to run away from me on a regular basis. Anyways. See you next time on Claws and Blades.

Leave a Review! Please! Pretty please with sugar on top!


	12. Fateful encounter

This one is rather short, I have to apologize I guess. Considering the fact that it took me that long to even get it written at all... well all I can say: I'm sorry. It just wouldn't work sooner. I have the next chapter ready and will post it ASAP, just need the blessing of my beta. Have fun with this short piece of... well of whatever it is worth to be

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bleach. 

* * *

Fateful encounter...

"They'll soon attack you know." Zabuza said in a bored voice while swinging his sword. Natsuki remaind silent as she jumped up evading the blow landing to the side of the demon of the hidden mist. Her sais pointing at his side she finally answered.

"I was wondering when they'd strike. It's a week since I got you out of there. My guess had been an attack right after you went missing." She shrugged as she resealed her blade and sheathed it. Training was over for now, time to get something to eat. The bluehair was ready to go, while her training partner remained for a moment longer. Zabuza was staring at a stray cloud, a dark look crossing his face. "I wonder..."

The bluehaired vixen caught his whisper, turning around her hair was picked up by a soft breeze. "What is it Zabuza?", the swordman just shook his head. "It's nothing I guess..."

The Icemistress raised an eyebrow, but remaind quiet for now. Whatever it was that was nagging the man, he'd tell them eventually.

He stopped her with a question yet again. "How far have you come to achive your bankai?" Natsuki turned around with a surprised look settled onto her soft features. She gazed at him for what seemed like eternity before whatever decision she had tried to form was made.

"Not tried for a long time. It took me hours to get out of the cube of ice last time... and then there were always more important things to do. Like kicking your ass, saving your ass oh and kicking your ass while sparring of course." She said jokingly. Thought Zabuza seemed slightly annoyed. You could call it womans intuition or maybe it was the rather prominent twitch on his right eye. She wasn't to sure thought.

Whatever he was going to retord was swallowed somehow once the bluehaired girls twin arrived. "C'mon guys, it's time for lunch. You don't wanna miss Tsunamis cooking, do ya?" She asked grinning. Yeah, they didn't have much money, but Tsunami sure as hell knew how to make a kings dinner with a beggars wage.

The demon of the hidden mist sighed deeply. Steeling his resolves he started his explanation, the very same one his old sensei had given him, in hopes to help him achive his own bankai.

"It's good you joined us Naru-san. I want to explain something to you two." He turned around looking at the clear sky again, his sword supported on his shoulder he began to swing it in a complex kata he used whenever he had to think. Explaining all the while.

"The bankai, it is the very soul of you and your swords combined power. It is it's truest form to ever arise and it's most powerful existance. Once achived the bankai my be called at will anytime as long as the fighter has the will to fight. But to get there one has to travel a road littered with obstacels of many kinds. One of these is the simplest, the shikai. One cannot achive the bankai if one isn't even able to hear the call of ones own sword. The next one, is the connection. You need to synchronize with your swords very being. Become one and the same with your swords soul and your power shall rise to new levels. The last and hardest part, is the manifestion. You have to not only hear but see your swords persona in front of you. You have to summon that very being into this plain of existance and then combine it with your own soul in the form of a new power. You'll need to find a medium that suits you and your swords purposes. That will be the form of your strongest weapon, your most useful asset. Your last release, the bankai."

He sighed. He had never completed the last step, as he and his beloved weapon never seemed to find the right form to chose, never to know what it was that was waiting for them behind the paperthin door. He sighed yet again and stopped his kata to look at his two momentary students. Both watched him with some kind of awe. His masters words sure were impressive, even more so when spoken in the right ways. To top it off he began to talk again.

"It reguires a great deal of training body and mind, soul and knowledge to ever achive the highest form of our fighting style. Listen you two, you bear power beyond any measure, learn to control it, to form it and ultimately to use it. Otherwise your goals may be in vane. I know for sure, that the both of you can achive it, if you just work hard enough and follow a few of my tutorings."

His voice remaind dead serious, no ill intend or evil intention was visible throughout this last part of his speach. He left them to their own thoughts for the time being. But all three knew, that they would soon train together again. To break threw a new limit and set their bounds anew.

Team seven was complete for once, seeing as Kakashi had dragged Sasuke out of the forest, for once interrupting his furious training. It hadn't sat well with the Uchiha to get rejected by his bluehaired teammate so he went to train to be able to teach her a lesson.

Now it was understandable that the tension between the members of team seven was rather thick. Sakura wasn't sure on whose side she was standing anymore. Sasuke on one hand had been her longtime crush and the epitome of everything that was a perfect shinobi. On the other hand she had come a bit closer to her two other teammates, who could actually be pretty fun to be around if they weren't purposfully trying to get on your nerves. Haku was another one she was becoming close to. He had opened up a bit, especially once he was near Naru. He tended to become more open and smiled at a regular basis once the blond ball of energy was near. Not that either of those two had yet figured out why this tended to be.

Anyways, the pinkhaired annoyance was becoming more of a ninja and less of a banshee now that she finally began to train seriously under Haku. It was thanks to a rather dangerous accident occuring a day after Zabuza had escaped.

_Sakura was wandering around the forest looking for Sasuke to fawn over, when she heard the sound of someone sheathing a sword. Guessing it had to be one of the Kitsune girls she went looking only to find a few thugs that were obviously looking for the small capitol of wave to get some money. It could have been that or they were simply looking for them and Zabuza, either way it wasn't good. Worse came to worst once theyspotted her, the vibrant pink hair and cherry red dress was a dead give away. The four of them attacked her and she was soon loosing the advantage. She might be trained in the arts of a ninja, but four enemys were way to much for small Sakura to handle. In the end she was bound and gagged and then the true horror of this situation began to dawn inside her pretty little head. The thugs were leering at her and one was already loosing his belt._

"_Hey guys, how about we have some... fun, before we continue to the village." One of them, obviously the leader, asked rather rethorically. The other three were just laughing and it would have ended in a brutal rape if it wasn't for the ice senbon that suddenly pierced the four man, killing them instantly._

_Out of the trees dropped Haku looking as annoyed as he would get. Which was actually just a fine scowl. "That was pretty close Haruno-san." He said while untieing the terrified girl. "Be happy, that I picked up your small burst of chakra. Or else this might have gone awry. Let me tell you something you should consider. The world outside the village is far different then the fairytales you wish to be. Out here, there are rarely any heros and much fewer princes. You were extremly lucky today, because I found you. If this had been any other situation, you would have been raped and killed. Think hard Haruno-san, what is it you want to do with your life? If you wish to continue with your former decision, it would be best to train harder from now on. Grow aware of your surroundings, learn to fight like a real ninja. For everything else will end like today, in chaos, humiliation and your death."_

_Sakura was shaken for a few hours, but, it had a positive effect to her work ethic. It was in the following night, while she was gazing at the moon, watching Natsuki dancing on top of the lake in front of the house, following a deadly song. That was all she needed._

"_I swear, I'll become stronger. To impress Sasuke-kun and to not regret what I have chosen to be my path in life!"_

_Well... she wasn't cured entirely, but she was doing well... for a fangirl that is._

Kakashi was reading his pornbook, ignoring the thick tension Sasuke was generating with his mix of glaring and brooding while Sakura was just being uneasy about who she should defend. The logical choice would have been Sasuke... but even thought he WAS her crush and he WAS the epitome of everything that made up a good ninja... damn who was she kidding!

"Sasuke-kun, how about we train together after lunch?" She recieved a rather well placed ice cold glare, while the remaining three teens just rolled their eyes and the four adults just shook their head slightly.

There was another one who was at this point in time, generating a fair bit of tension himself. Inari was at his breaking point, and it was a situation that would be used wisely for his pityparty.

"Why are you even trying? It's not like you could beat Gatou. No one can! Sure you got one of his mercenarys to work for you, but that's it. He'll just get more and more people to work and kill for him! It's pointless! You know nothing about us yet you try to change something you can't change. I've watched you! All day you're goofing around, dancing and laughing, yet you think you could safe us! You know nothing about loneliness or suffering yet you think you'd be able to help us? You're just stupid... you should pack your stuff and just go! You-..."

He froze mid sentence, literally. He had a thin sheet of ice covering his body while it slowly crept up to cover his face completely. He could only stare in horror at two narrowed golden eyes.

"You think we know nothing about suffering? Let me tell you something, you poor little child. There are people out there, who are hated by a whole village safe maybe a handful of people just for existing. People who have lost EVERYTHING. Their home, their family, their whole life and were thrown into a hellhole. People who had to kill their own parents to safe their life. Or simple the once without any parents at all. Without love, without hope, without comfort and without anything to protect them while they were vulnerable. People that are the target of assassination attempts since they can think and even before then! Those who are scorned for every little thing! Some going so far to hate them for breathing the same air as them! You think you have suffered? Think again brat, you've lost your father. That's it. You've got a mother and a grandfather that love you more than anything. You've got a whole village that likes you. And there are people that try to safe your pathetic little existance. _And you dare to think you have suffered_!" Natsuki was at a boiling point near the end. Inari was nearly completely covered by ice while Natsuki herself was now sporting a viciously spiked icy armor. Looking more like a deadly valkyrie rather than a ninja. Before anyone else was able to say something the ice around Inari broke and Natsuki was gone.

Inari, terrified as he was, remained shocked at the table, much like the rest of the them. Except for Naru, who was now standing up, glaring heatedly at the small child.

"She's right you know. Out there are people who are fairing worse then you, and yet keep going instead of wallowing in self pity." She, too, turned around and went to follow her sister. With a small nod she gestured Haku to follow her who was watching her leave. Without question he stood up and was gone as well. Kakashi sighed, it had gone pretty smooth, he had actually thought Natsuki would kill the little kid.

"Ne Kakashi-san... how much of that happened to her?" Asked Tsunami once she had recovered her voice. The copy-nin sighed yet again.

"Really? Most of it... Except the part of killing her own parents... that happened to someone else... and Naru was the one to grow up alone... well at least the first five years, but those were the worst, too..."

Tears streamed down Tsunamis face once all of what had to have happened in the twins life had settled.

She was in a rage, this ungrateful brat just had to go and start is damn pityparty. Oh how she had hated it once she'd read it in the story, but to see it in realtime, after having lost so much and seen her sister being punished for crimes never done by her. She had become a bit bitter. Yet... she could already feel the anger vanish and be replaced by something she hated even more. Sadness. Her sight became blurry as tears gathered, threatening to break free. She stopped in a small clearing far away from the house and stumbled to a great oak. One of the few to ever grow in this parts. Clawing the thick trunk she sank to her knees and cried, for all it was worth.

A while later Naru and Haku had found her, but remaind hidden within the canopy. Natsuki was now leaning against the tree while a few fox cubs were playing with her tails, the mother on the other hand seemed to talk with Yuki. The smallest of the five cubs was perched on her chest and softly petted. Haku was the first to disturb the silence that had settled around them..

"Why is she crying...?" He could hear Naru sigh, this was something her sister had told her once and she didn't fully understand herself.

"Whenever she's angry or gets mad at something or someone, she tends to mellow out rather fast... but once that happened she becomes sad, often she crys. It has to do with her mind I guess... the merging with Yuki never did her any good... she became pretty emotional. She has an overactive part responsible for her guilt. I don't even know how she manages to kill someone... she's probably torn within each time she has to end someones life. Yet she continues to do so every day, only to protect her and myself. Every little thing, she can feel guilty about. Then, whenever she explodes, she soon after starts to question herself. Was this neccesary? Did I overreact? And so on... she's harsh to herself regarding this and tends to break under the strain she puts herself under."

Haku again watched silently as the four remaining cubs curled up in Natsukis lap and began to doze of in the afternoon sun. He smiled, for a moment he forgot what had happened and what he had learned just a moment before. A simple conclusion formed. "She'll be a wonderful mother one day..." Naru just nodded. Wordlessly the two of them vanished again. Not to disturb the little moment of peace Natsuki had found for now. Just for a little while, she would be free of the chains her soul was bound by. Just for once, she had found a little peace.

* * *

Leave a review if you like, see you soon with Chapter 13. 


End file.
